Life After White House
by musicallover33
Summary: CJ and Danny have a life together now; follow them through their relationship, and learn a new side of CJ.
1. The Last Few Days

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

The President Jed Bartlet was still in his tenure as President, but it was near the end, though. Both him and his wife Abbey Bartlet were talking about how CJ and Danny are a cute couple when Debbie Fiderer comes in and says "Danny Concannon is here to see you."

"Speaking about the Devil," says The President, "send him in."

As Danny walks in he says, "no worries I am no longer working for the Post. This about a personal matter."

"You don't work for the Post anymore, but I just read your heartfelt piece about Leo," Abbey says.

"I did that piece because I knew him the best out of the reporters still at the Post. I am done with being a reporter since I am tired of dealing with all the scandals that people uncover."

"Did Doug cheating on my daughter have any influence?"

"Yah, if it wasn't for me finding out about his indiscretion and telling CJ, who knows what would've happened to the rest of your Presidency. I actually have a personal question to ask."

Abbey says "let me guess it has something to do with CJ."

"Yes, Mam. As you both know I love CJ, and you may not know that we are together."

"Oh, we know that you two are together; we've known since Leo's wake."

"How?"

"CJ was only smiling when you were looking at her and vice versa."

"That makes sense, back to my question. I was wondering if I could get your permission for CJ's hand in marriage. Before you ask about her dad Talmadge. I am going to ask him before I am in California and ask if he is lucid enough. I asked you two because you two are like a second set of parents to her."

"How long have you two been together," Abbey asks.

"Officially, non-officially, or how long ago was our first kiss?"

"Ummm, all of the above."

"Well, our first kiss was a few hours before your Second State of The Union. Unofficially we have been together for about two months, and officially one week."

"Question, how do you know that you and CJ are meant to be?"

"Well, I know because whenever I'm around her my heart speeds up, and when I'm sad all I have to do is think about her and I am happy." Danny looks at his watch "I have to go my plane boards pretty soon, and I want to say goodbye to CJ first."

"Wait, Danny, don't you want your answer" Abbey stops Danny.

"First," Jed interjects "I want to know if you think that you are worthy of her?"

"I know I'm not, but as long as she lets me love her I will love her with all of my heart."

"Ok, you have my blessing." Danny goes to CJ's office to surprise her, and say Goodbye to Gail. As he goes into the office Margaret stops him.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to say Goodbye to CJ; can I go in?"

"She is currently at a meeting."

"That's ok, can I keep Gail company?"

"That's ok with me," Danny goes into the office and bends down to talk to Gail.

"I can't believe you have lived this long Gail. I remember when I bought you for CJ six years ago," at this CJ walks in the room.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to say Goodbye- I'll see you in a few days, I love you, and here is my key. I left something for you on my bed."

"Danny, you didn't have to get my anything."

"It was nothing." Danny goes up to CJ and kisses her "you know I can't until we live together in Santa Monica." CJ looks at the clock.

CJ looks at the clock "umm Danny as much as I want to keep talking to you; you probably should head to the airport."

"Yes, I should," Danny and CJ share a kiss "I love you. See you in about a week."

"Yes, you will, and I will no longer be part of the West Wing. Only advising Josh when he desperately needs it. Oh, let's not forget I can do this" she kisses him, "whenever I want to." That night CJ opens up Danny's apartment on the way back to hers. She goes to his bedroom and sees his favorite Notre Dame sweatshirt on his pillow along with a letter. _"Oh, Danny"_ she picks up the sweatshirt to see if it still smells of him which it does. She opens up the letter.

 _"Claudia,_

We will soon be together, and not just for a little while, but for the rest of our lives. I was so glad when you let me into your heart and mind. I want you to understand I really do love the sound of your voice. That night when you were close to sleep you told me that you love me and that you sleep better in my arms." CJ stops reading for a second, _"oh, my God I thought he didn't hear that."_

 _"You are probably thinking right now that you thought I didn't hear that, but you should know that you look so peaceful sleeping that I sometimes just can't help but watch. I do that because you do not look peaceful too often. I know that will probably change once you get used to your new life that you are starting with me. I can't wait for said life, CJ_

 _Love,_

 _Danny (Fishboy, Nimrod, Freakboy) Concannon._

After she is done reading the letter she looks at her watch to estimate the time the time in California, and as she is walking with his sweatshirt in her purse and calls him. She gets in the car as Danny picks up. "You are wonderful you know that right."

"Hello to you too CJ."

"I got the sweatshirt and the letter. I have got to say I love you too."

"So how is everything going in D.C.?"

"Pretty good. I am glad that everything is slowing down, oh, and do you know why the President and Abbey are non-stop smiling at me?"

"You'll know eventually."

"Daniel... What did you say to them?"

"They know that I love you and that we are together."

"How do they know that?"

"They could tell at Leo's wake when were looking at each other and smiling."

"Ok," she lets it drop because she knows that he will not give the actual answer.

"Only one more week until you are free, and we can officially announce that CJ Cregg and Danny Concannon are in a relationship."

"Danny, I think anybody that knows us has an inkling that we would get together once the administration was over." CJ walks into her apartment "Danny as much as I want to keep talking to you, I have to go. I'm home now, and unfortunately have to sleep."

"Goodnight Claudia Jean I love you."

"I love you too Daniel Concannon." They hang up and CJ changes into the sweatshirt after she smells it a little bit she climbs into bed and promptly falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. As she gets ready for work she knows that she will have to tell her staff to write their transition memos and that she can't wait to have her life back. When she gets into her office she knows that the guys can never know what she dreamt about the previous night. As she enters her office she sees Kate there as she sighs thinking about what the next few days will hold.

"Why did you sigh just then CJ?"

"No reason," she says with a smile on her face which Kate notices.

"I have these feeling that it has to do with the date you had a few weeks ago, considering you have been smiling like this a lot lately."

"Kate, does it really matter if it does?"

"Yes, it does. You are in love with this man." She says after looking closely at her friend.

"Kate, my time here at The White House is almost over, and it doesn't matter who I end up with." She says leaning against her desk.

"Please tell me it's not Toby." Kate says with wide eyes.

"Oh, God no. Toby is like my brother."

"Then who is it? Can't you tell one of your best friends?" She says leaning forward on her heals a little bit.

"Yes."

"Well, who is it then?"

"Danny Concannon," she says with a little happy sigh.

"Isn't he a former White House Press Room Correspondent?"

"Not for many years. We only started seeing each other after Leo died."

"When was your first kiss."

"During the first term."

"Really, wow. You two have had feelings for the other for years." Kate says siting on CJ's beige couch. "Explain, and give me all the details."

"Well, he got me Gail after some miss information from Josh, I was trying to fight my feelings for him even before then. I lost that battle before the State of The Union that year. What helped me get there was this flirtation going on between Sam and Mallory. She came up to kiss him, so I asked Carol to get Danny to my office." CJ grabs a chair to sit down on.

"What happened when you got to your office?"

"I started to ramble on about my feelings. He then grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me like I was the only girl on the planet." CJ takes a breath. "That was the best first kiss I ever had. Of course, after a kiss like that I was flabbergasted. I first picked up Gail started toward the door and Danny asked me what I was doing, so I put her down and pressed to run into the door. After I got to the other side I put my back to it and bit my lip." Kate sits there.

"That sounds like one amazing kiss. How many more did you share?"

"Roughly 6, but there was a conflict of interest with the jobs we had we had to stop."

"You two are like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet."

"You have no idea, if anyone found out about us we would have been fired. During this time, Danny loved his job so much, to the point he didn't take an editor job when he was offered it." Kate leans back.

"Now, look at you happy and going forward to this new future with him."

"A future that almost didn't happen because of Santos wasn't going to let me say no to a job offer. If it wasn't for Danny asking me what I saw in the future and going to talk to Toby. I need this life I'm about to have with Danny, because I love him." Kate leaves to go do her job. The President enters CJ's office seeing the smile that hasn't really been around for a few years. Knowing what the smile is for he speaks up.

"I am so glad that you have found some happiness with Danny."

"How did you guys even found out about Danny and I" CJ wants to know so she can tell Danny for a fact when everyone found out about them.

"CJ I think everyone in Washington knew that you and Danny would eventually get together."

"How?"

"You two were dancing around each other. Well, you were dancing around your feelings while Danny made it known just by looking at you." The President looks at CJ with a sneaky smile on his face, CJ ignores it for a second so she can explain why her relationship with Danny took so long to happen.

"I was warned not to have a relationship of romantic sorts with a member from the press."

"And now."

"Danny is no longer working for the print media, and in a few hours, I will not part of the US government."

"Oh, I know he no longer works for The Post, because yesterday he came to talk to Abbey and I."

"I know that he came to talk to the two of you, but I don't know what about."

"Well Claudia Jean," CJ leans forward thinking that he was going to tell her "you'll just have to wait."

"Come on Sir," she sits back really wanting to know what Danny has planned, but knows that nothing will come out of The President's mouth.

"CJ, you have my word that it's something you will love."

CJ changes the subject "have you decided?"

"No CJ, I haven't." Just hours later now former President Josiah Bartlet and CJ Cregg has left The White House.


	2. The First 24 Hours

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

The next morning CJ wakes up so she can go catch her plane in her comfortable clothes and is happy that she doesn't have to dress up for the first time in four years, as she approaches the plane to get on it her phone vibrates. "Danny, I will be with you in a few hours in an Ambien and acholic state."

"I can't wait to start my life with you, Claudia Jean."

"I can't wait to spend my life with you too, Danny" at this point a flight attendant comes to CJ."

"Sorry miss, you have to hang up now."

"Bye, Danny I have to go I love you."

"Love you too Ceej see you soon." They hang up and CJ settles in her seat and takes an Ambien. The plane ride fly's bye and before she knows it they are preparing for landing. As she gets her bags and heads out of the airport she sees the scruffy curly red with a bit of grey head of her boyfriend Danny Concannon, as they get closer CJ sees that Danny looks like a lobster. Before she got there, she didn't think she would be emotional, but she becomes emotional when Danny pulls her into a kiss which she gladly accepts. Since she is slightly taller than Danny she lifts her feet as a picks her up a little bit.

As they break apart she runs her fingers along his check "did you even put on sunscreen Danny?"

"Of course, I did CJ, but you know how red heads usually burn in the sunburnt."

"Well, maybe I can put some Aloe on you on you tonight," CJ says suggestively.

"Even though I love that idea. I don't we should because you are going to need the sleep that you have lost in the past many years, and now you won't be called in the middle of the night saying they need you at The White House. I will be right next to you holding the woman that I love."

"Danny," they say no more as Danny puts CJ's bags into the car he is driving and head to the house that he has bought for them. As the car gets closer to the house CJ sees a familiar baby blue mustang. "How did you get her Danny?" She also looks at the front of the house glad that she doesn't recognize it, because she doesn't want to feel like she did 11 years ago.

"I have my ways," Danny wiggles his eyebrow which make CJ laugh.

"Let me guess the person who I sold it to is a former source of yours?"

"No, Clarisse is the nanny for Molly and Huck."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Well, one day I was at the park and I noticed that Toby and Andie were with their kids and they had a young woman with them. I was introduced to her as a friend of theirs and a special friend of one of their oldest friends. I then learned that she was the nanny."

"Then how did she get the money?"

"I gave it to her plus some extra, so she could get a different car. I also told that you must not know about any of this." CJ leans in to kiss Danny as two four-year olds come running out of the house."

"Aunt CJ, Aunt CJ," says Molly and Huck.

"You two slow right now," says Andie as she comes down the steps of the house with Toby right behind her.

"Andie? Toby?" CJ gets up to hug them after hugging the twins.

"So, how is your life so far out of the White House," asks Toby.

"Well, even though I've only been gone for 24 hours its wonderful pretty wonderful because I get to kiss the man I love in public anytime I want like this," she grabs Danny and kisses him with all her worth. After breaking apart Danny thinks that being away from D.C. will be amazing for their relationship.

"Ewwwww," says Molly and Huck in unison.

"You know I'm glad that you decided to finally listen to me for once." CJ looks at Toby aghast.

"I did listen to you before, Tobias." She gets closer to Toby.

"When?"

"How about during the first term when you and Leo told me to stop being to friendly to the press. Which for means and has always meant to either stop what you are feeling." Danny comes in between the two old friends.

"Whoa, whoa, everyone calm down and take a breath. Claudia, all that matters is that we are together now and that you are happy, right?"

"Right," the whole group inside the house "I am so glad you found a place outside of LA, Danny." CJ says as Danny shows her the house. He left out one room on both tours knowing that the room is something that he is going to have to talk to CJ about when no one is around. "It already feels different to live here than it did in LA."

"Well, there is a major difference now, and that is you are now in a relationship."

"I know that Danny, and I am ecstatic about the fact I am moving forward in life." At this point, Toby truly realizes that CJ is happy with Danny and wants to be more than his girlfriend.

"So, how is Gail doing?" Both CJ and Danny look away from them sadly.

"She didn't make the trip from DC." Danny, holds CJ knowing how much their fish meant to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that."

"Toby," Andie says warningly "they just lost their fish that they had for a better part of a decade."

"It's fine Andie, Gail's death is a symbol that my life is changing and that change is when I have more than a job." At this point, Huck and Molly come into the room wanting CJ to follow them. "I have been paged by my surrogate niece and nephew." CJ leaves the room as Toby and Andie turn the full attention to Danny knowing that their kids are well watched under.

"So, you and CJ."

"Yes, Andie CJ and I."

"So, when are you going to propose?"

"First, I need to find the perfect ring and the perfect moment."

"What kind of ring do you want" Andie wonders aloud.

"Well, something simple but complicated."

"Do you have a plan of at least when you want to propose?" Andie asks.

"Kinda, I want everyone from her West Wing days around when I propose."

Huck and Molly come running inside the house, "Aunt CJ just feel in the pool." CJ comes in the house soaking wet.

"Don't say anything Tobias."

"I was just going to say that you ended your first time in California and started your new life here by falling into a pool." CJ huff and looks around until her eyes connects with Danny's whose eyebrow raise suggestively.

"Why don't you go change into something dry CJ." CJ also decided to get the DC grime and jet leg off her, so she got in the shower. After she is finished she gets dressed in new clothes and goes downstairs to see the Toby, Andie and the twins have left. She then sees Danny lightly asleep on the couch when Danny lets a small snore out, she goes up and kisses him, "where is everyone?"

"Toby got a call about a possible job interview. What took you so long?"

"I took a shower and changed, can't you tell I'm clean?"

"You are always beautiful to me," CJ's phone rings so she gets up to answer it.

"The new Press Secretary just fired me."

"Hello Carol."

"Hi, CJ." Carol huffs as she falls against the couch in her apartment.

"You know that you have a job waiting for you here in California, if you want to deal with me again.?"

"Will, I have to do with Danny trying to constantly woo you?"

"Who knows what he will do now that we are together now."

"It was just so sweet with him trying to get you to like him."

"I knew it."

"CJ."

"I have to go Carol, when you get here go to The Hollis Foundation headquarters and tell them you are going to be working with me."

"How will they know I'm not lying?"

"When I get to work, I will tell them look for a tallish woman named Carol with dark hair will showing up saying that I have given her a job."

"Ok, go to your boyfriend."

"Oh, don't worry I am." After CJ and Carol hang up she goes to Danny and sits on his lap and starts to kiss him "I no longer have to worry about being called away Daniel." She says in in between kissing his neck."

"I love that I now have CJ Cregg to love all the time."

"Yes, Daniel you do. Now, kiss me." The start to make out like teenagers. "Oh, promise me that you won't bug Carol too much."

"So, I take it that Carol is working with you again."

"That's good," Danny thinks to kiss CJ again "are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, what should we have?"

"Let's see we both are tired, and we don't have much of any food in the house, so how about we have some Chinese?"

"Mmmmk." They eat their Chinese food and get ready for bed.

…..The Next Morning….

Danny wakes up to see that CJ is still sleeping but she starts to stir. "Good morning Danny."

"Sweetheart, this is your second day away from working for 24 hours and 8 days a week. Go back to sleep."

"But."

"CJ, you need to catch up on the sleep you have lost for the past 9ish years." Danny wraps his arms tighter around CJ, "so if I'm warm enough for you close those gorgeous eyes." At this point the phone rings, Danny looks over "it's Josh."

"Give it here," he hands the phone over. "Hello Joshua."

"I need some."

"I have briefing books on anything, I want to spend some time with Danny before my foundation starts up."

"Really?"

"Yes, Joshua, now ask Margaret for help. She has been the assistant for the Chief of Staff for the past 8 years."

"But?"

"Joshua Lyman let me have my first vacation\ weekend off since I started on The Bartlet. You got a short vacation that you took Donna on a few weeks ago."

"Ok, tell your boy toy I said hi."

"He is my boyfriend." Danny kisses CJ's check when he hears her say those words together. "Bye Josh, remember to eat." She hangs up the phone and lays down back on the bed.

"So, I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, you are, and I'm your girlfriend if you want to call me that." CJ bites her lip a little bit nervous.

"Of course I want to call you my girlfriend," Danny rolls over on top of CJ.


	3. Michigan

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

A month goes by and Danny suggests for the two of them to go and meet his family in Michigan. When they get off the plan they hear "Daniel, Daniel."

"Danny, I think that might be your mom calling for you." Danny looks toward the voice.

"Yes, it is come on," Danny grabs CJ's hands and they walk to his mom.

"I take this is the famous CJ Cregg."

"Yes, Ma this is Claudia Jean Cregg, the woman that I love."

"CJ, the is my mom Lorretta Concannon."

"Isn't she a little tall," at this point CJ looks like she is about to flea if it wasn't for being her anchor. "I was just kidding, I've always known that you are tall. Danny made us watch C-SPANN to see the woman he loves."

"Mother!"

"Oh, come on, I'm pretty sure that she knew that you were already in love with her."

"Yes, I knew. I was told by two-thirds of my boss' that I couldn't be in a relationship with a reporter. The President wasn't one of them he only said to me that as long as we had those jobs it wouldn't have worked out between the two of us."

"What would have happened if The President said that you couldn't date me?"

"I think if Abbey found out she would go after him telling him that I am an adult and that he is not my father. I should be able to have a relationship with anyone I want even if it is a member of the Press. Remember that Danny is a good guy and that he only reports the truth."

"Abbey did want us together."

"She just wanted me in a relationship." Danny's mom interjects in the conversation.

"We should head up to the house before they start to worry, and so CJ can meet everyone."

CJ and Danny ride in the back seat of the car with Danny holding CJ's hand to keep her calm. When the car pulls up a little girl comes running up saying "Uncle Danny, Uncle Danny."

"Danny picks up his 5-year-old niece with curly red hair "how is my little monkey?"

During this whole interaction, CJ observes how good Danny is with his little niece. The girl looks up at CJ with curious eyes and says, "is this my auntie?"

"Not quite yet sweetie?"

"But why?"

"Well," CJ comes up, "your Uncle Danny has to ask me to be his wife first."

"Don't you want to be my Uncle's wife?" Before CJ can answer Danny's, sisters come up to them to hug their brother. Danny gives his sisters a glare so they know that they interrupted something.

"So, big brother how is California?"

"Great, it is refreshing not to be a reporter anymore, and I have a teaching job lined up starting in the fall."

"I still can't believe that you wanted to stop being a reporter."

"It's because I was tired of all the sex scandals mainly Doug Westin."

"Who is that?"

"He is President Jed Bartlet's son in-law." They all walk into the house to see an older man that looks almost exactly like Danny. "Hey, dad do you want to meet CJ?"

"You mean the 2nd girl that you ever brought home to meet the family," Danny's face turns a bright shade of red.

Danny's tall skinny brunette haired sister whispers in CJ's ear "you must feel lucky. It was his first girlfriend while in college."

"I have known for a while that I am lucky to have him."

"Guys let them breath, they just got off the plane."

"Mom, you were just like them on the way here."

"Daniel Steve Concannon."

"How about we all sit down while dinner finishes cooking, and we can get to know CJ better."

CJ looks nervous "are you sure that we have enough time?"

"Come on CJ tell us where you are from and about your family."

Danny rubs CJ's back while she says, "I'm from a small-town Dayton, Ohio; my mom passed away when I was a kid. I have two older brothers one niece named Hogan and my dad has Alzheimer's." Danny knew this was going to happen if his family bugged her enough about where she was from.

"Okay," everyone else in his family says in unison.

"Uncle Danny, Uncle Danny my ball got stuck in the tree, can you please help me?"

CJ looks down at the little girl "I can help you sweetie."

"Really Aunt CJ?"

"Of course, with our heights combined we should get the ball no problem."

"Yeahhhh!" As they leave the room Danny's family looks at him.

"She's good with kids and doesn't really talk about her family unless she has to."

"How did she get so good with kids?"

"Sometimes The Bartlets had their grandkids come visit and at times kids from the local elementary schools came to The White House." During the dinner, they all are sitting around the table enjoying their meal when Danny's niece Melody came up with a question.

"How come you haven't kisses Aunt CJ yet. Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time."

"Well," Danny leans over to kiss CJ when they break everyone starts to eat again and Danny puts his hand under the table to hold her hand.

"This is good, what is it?"

"It is Cheese Burger Salad," after they finish their meal they all settle in the living room for some homemade chocolate cake. A few hours later Maddie and Alice Danny's sisters leave with their husbands and kids to put them to bed.

"But I want to say goodbye to Uncle Danny and Aunt CJ again."

"Melody sweetie, you already said goodnight to them two times."

"But Momma."

"Come on we are going home." After they all leave the four adults left in the house relaxes, because the little 5-yeae-old has left. CJ understands the his 7-year-old niece was quite because she was shy from meeting a 6-foot tall woman.

"So, you met most of my family."

"Yes, I did," Danny's parents are watching the interaction.

"Thank you Ceej."

"Whatever for?"

"Liking my family."

"How can I not like your family when they are apart of you."

"So how is the couple," says Danny's parents to get their attention.

"Good," both CJ and Danny say in unison.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"About a decade, Mom."

"Was my son not good enough for you?"

"Yes, he was and is. I wasn't allowed to date journalists during my time as Press Secretary and most of my time as Chief of Staff."

"What changed?"

"I saw life was too short and my feelings beat out the rational side of my brain." His mom looks unimpressed.

"Mom, love is irrational." A little while later everyone gets ready for bed when CJ pulls out The Notre Dame shirt that Danny gave her while she was still in DC. "You know how beautiful you are CJ?"

"You're only saying that because I'm wearing his old sweatshirt."

"That is only part of it Ceej."

"We probably should get to bed." The crawl into bed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little jet legged myself." They fall asleep with Danny holding CJ. The next morning CJ wakes up to find herself alone in the bed. She goes downstairs, but stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"When are you going to ask CJ to marry you," asks Lorretta.

"I am waiting for a sign that tells me that she is ready to marry me mom."

At this point, CJ thinks to herself _"I did give, you a sign when I told Melody that you had to ask me first."_

"Daniel, she gave you sign yesterday, when Melody asked if CJ was her auntie. CJ then proceeded to say you had to ask first.

"I still need the perfect ring, still need to ask her dad and brothers. I asked The Bartlets before I left DC as they are surrogate parents to her."

"How did my son get so old fashioned?"

"I have always been like this. I know that CJ is her own woman and an adult, and she doesn't need permission to marry someone. I just know this is the best idea, since it shows respect to her family."

"That is wonderful," at this point CJ walks in forgetting that she is wearing Danny's Notre Dame sweatshirt. She realizes it when Danny's mom look up and smiles. "Ummm CJ, isn't that Danny's shirt."

"Yes, it is, he gave the day before the Inauguration."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, before I left for the plane I stopped by The White House to talk to The President and say goodbye to CJ, I gave her a key and told her that there was something for her sitting on my pillow.

"Don't forget along with the shirt was a really sweet letter."

"Oh, before I forget we have to pick up Melody and Charlotte from school today. They all visit throughout the day when Lorretta notices that CJ is distracted she motions for Danny to follow her. When they get to a room where the safe is at, she opens the safe to revile an engagement ring that has been in their family for generations. It was the one thing that was left to him (as the only grandson) in the will. "So, Daniel, did you ever wonder why you haven't received anything in the will?"

"No, I wasn't, I was the only grandson."

"Well, she left you her most precious piece of jewelry. Her engagement ring from your grandfather. She had one condition which you have met." She gets out the ring, "so do you think this the ring for her?"

Danny looks at the ring, "yes, it is, it's elegant not too big."

"So, when are you planning to propose to CJ?"

"Well, I'm thinking about the next time the whole Bartlet gang gets together."

"Why not something more romantic?"

"Those are some of the people that mean the world to her." Danny starts to hear CJ's voice.

"Danny, Danny, where are you?" He heads out of the room to see CJ going into his old bedroom, so he goes up behind her and pick her up from behind.

"I'm right here honey."

"Daniel, Danny put me down," she says while laughing.

"Ok Flamingo, why were you looking for me?"

"The former President called asking if we may be free on The Fourth of July."

"Let's see that is roughly 5 months away. Of course, Ceej, do you know who will all be there?"

"We were the first call, they said that they were going to call Josh and Donna, Toby, Will and Kate, Annabeth."

"So, he is trying to forgive Toby."

"Abbey said it would be a good idea everyone who worked for The White House in The Bartlet administration." Danny looks at CJ, "she was not a fan of Mandy, and besides she left right after Rosslyn.

"She probably doesn't like Mandy because of the whole memo, and she flirted with any guy who wasn't married."

"I don't like her because she flirted with you in my office that one day."

"Oh, CJ I love you, you have been the only girl for me since I heard you laugh."

"I almost forgot that Carol and Margaret are coming too, I will make sure that Carol is off on the holiday." Danny grabs CJ's face and kisses her. As they break apart a voice drifts upstairs.

"You two love birds come downstairs to say goodbye to Melody and Charlotte."

"We're coming," as the head downstairs Danny sees Lucy Kentridge his first girlfriend standing in the hallway with his family looking at her like she is the devil.

She looks up to see Danny holding hands with CJ "who is this woman Danny?"

"This is **my** fabulous girlfriend CJ, you Jed Bartlet's campaign and his presidency as both The Press Secretary and his second Chief of Staff." Danny kisses CJ at this point, "Ceej, this is Lucy she was in the AV club with me."

"Oh, ok, hi Lucy," CJ realizes that she is Danny's ex-girlfriend.

Danny's sister Elizabeth speaks up "I didn't she was going to show up."

"That's ok, I have been over her for years, and I have been in love with CJ, longer than I was even with her."

Lucy walks up with Danny, "come on Danny boy you know you want me."

"No Lucille I DO NOT want you, and just for your information I do not like being Danny boy! My favorite nick name is Fish boy, which I got from CJ after I gave her a Goldfish years ago. I only want CJ because I LOVE HER!"

Lorretta speaks up "I think it is time for you to leave Lucy."

"Fine Concannons see if you get any of the money I am entitled to."

CJ comes up "Danny is a two-time Pulitzer prize winner, and I am currently working in a foundation that is backed by a multibillionaire to get roads in Africa, and I have a pretty good pension from my time as a White House staffer, and he has one from the Post." Lucy leaves in a huff knowing that Danny won't budge and wonders if CJ is getting the ring that is in Danny's family that is worth millions now.

After Lucy is gone both Danny and his mom turn to CJ apologizing to her "it's fine I have exes too, some of which probably don't expect me to be in a committed relationship."

"Mom, CJ and I have to head out soon, because I was trying to surprise her with a visit to her home in Dayton. I don't think she needs any more surprises today am I right hun?"

"I don't mind surprises most of the time."

"Well, come on beautiful let's go meet your family."

"Ok," they go back upstairs to pack their bags and head out the door.


	4. Dayton, Ohio

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

On the drive down to Dayton, CJ falls asleep, but unlike most males Danny asked for directions to her old family home. After he parks the car "hey, sleepy head we are here."

A groggy CJ asks, "how did you find the place?"

"I asked for directions."

"Wow, few men would do that." CJ leans into him to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"When have I ever been like most men"?

"Never, that is why I feel in love with you."

"Exactly," Danny looks up "someone is waiting for us."

"That's just my brother John." Danny starts to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Come on, I want to make a good impression." They get out of the car and walk to her brother, as CJ hugs her brother Hogan comes out onto the porch. "Well, how is the college student?"

"Fine," Hogan rolls her eyes, "so this must be Danny."

"Yes, it is, Hogan, John this is Danny Concannon. Danny this is one of my brothers John and his daughter Hogan." CJ starts to go inside "come on fish boy I am showing you my bedroom," John starts to interject "you are my boyfriend and we have spending almost every night together since Election Night."

"There better not be any hokey-pokey."

"John, I am in my 40s, and have been on my own since I was 18."

"Still you are my little sister."

"I am not that little anymore." Danny steps in between them use to being a peace maker. He puts a calming hand on CJ's shoulder.

John shakes his head "you must be pretty special for my sister to bring you here."

"Yes, he is. He waited patiently for me to be ready to date him."

"Ummm Danny is right here," CJ turns into him and kisses him.

"I know Danny," they all head inside and CJ shows him her childhood bedroom.

"So, this is what CJ Cregg use to be like," Danny asks as he walks around her room.

"Actually, a young Claudia Jean," Danny just looks at her, "I became CJ so I could be accepted in a male dominated work place. It helps that I grew up with brothers."

"Well, I can tell you that you can be feminine, you are fabulous at what you do, you are beautiful."

"Danny," she goes up to him and puts her arms around him "you are the world's most amazing boyfriend. I love you," she kisses him. They break apart and rest their foreheads together, but don't notice that Hogan enters the room as CJ steps away from Danny.

"Oh, don't stop making out on my part."

"We weren't making out Hogan Ellien Cregg, just gazing into each other's eyes lovingly."

"Ewww," Hogan says jokingly.

"Oh, really Hogan," CJ walks up her niece getting ready to tease her "who was that guy I heard you talking to on the phone and your eyes were all doe eyed like. Huh, who was he?" Danny steps back to watch the interaction.

"Well, he is my boyfriend."

"Just wait until there will be a day when you bring that special someone home to meet your dad and he be very protective of you, and meanwhile that someone will something really sweet and you may want to kiss in front of your dad. You will also think he is the one."

"How do you know that Billy isn't the one?" This makes Danny walk out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Come on sit down next to me Hogan,' CJ says as she sees that Danny has left the room and realizes that Hogan needs a good talk. "It seems that you need some Aunt CJ and Hogan time."

As Danny reaches the front room he sees another tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes must be CJ's other brother Harold. "So, you must Danny, my sister's boyfriend."

"Yes, I am and you must be Harold."

"Where is sister and niece?"

"Upstairs talking. I left when I noticed a turn to the serious."

"Okay, do you know when they might come down?"

"No, but where is the bathroom?"

"Two doors to your left."

"Thank you."

After Danny leaves for the bathroom John turns to Harold, "I am so glad that CJ is here."

"Especially since that woman left when Hogan was just a baby."

….Upstairs…

"Hogan how long have you been dating this Billy?"

"Two months."

"That is long time for college kids, but are you sure you want to say his is the one? How long did you know him before you two started dating?"

"One day."

"One day sweetie? That is long enough to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone."

"How long have you known Danny?"

"A little over 9 years, and was almost three years before we shared our first kiss."

"How did you know that he liked you?"

"You mean besides the constant flirting and how often he asked me out on a date/" Hogan just shakes her head yes, "when someone had the fact that Leo was in trouble, so Josh asked Danny if he knew anything. Danny didn't know much, but as a thank you Josh told Danny that I liked goldfish. That resulted in Danny getting me Gail."

"Danny has been in love with you for years."

"Danny wasn't in love with me then."

"If you say so, how was your first kiss?"

CJ smiles "amazing."

"When was it?"

"It was January 12, 2000 in my first office in the West Wing. I was originally in denial about my feelings, but when I saw Mandy flirting with him I knew I was just fooling myself. I also wasn't allowed to date him."

"Why wasn't it allowed?"

"He was the Senior White House Correspondent and I was The Press Secretary. I was told to be less friendly with him by both Leo and Toby at that time

"So, your love with Danny was forbidden for a long time."

"Yeah, we were the poster child for Romeo and Juliet politics style."

"At least none of you committed suicide to be together."

"No, but almost killed our careers though."

"What?"

"We stole kisses here and there and almost got caught."

"How did it happen, your first kiss I mean?"

CJ gets a faraway look in her eyes, "

"So, Mallory, Leo's daughter, went up to kiss Sam because he wrote a memo defending Leo. During their second kiss, I saw Carol and asked her if Danny was still in the Press Room and if he was tell him to go to my office. When I got to my office I knocked on the door."

"Really, wow, Aunt CJ."

"We then flirted for a little while like we did all the time. I admitted that I had feelings for him. You know how I over talk when I'm nervous,' Hogan shakes her head yes "well, he grabbed the back of my head and we kissed for a good thirty seconds. After we separated I grabbed Gail's bowl, he made a comment, so I put her bowl down, then I walked into the door." CJ laughs, "when I got out I bit my lip and walked away."

"So, I guess, he is going to be my uncle?"

"Maybe, one day, but just so you know some guys may treat you horribly, while others may treat you like you are the most special things to them."

"I know, but shouldn't date around first, to see what I want and like in a guy?"

"Yes, of course you should, but remember not all girls are the same. Someone beyond wonderful will come along. If it is anything like Abbey Bartlet, Donna Moss, and me that guy will frustrate you most of the time. That guy will most likely come on along when you least expect it."

"I know Aunt CJ, I don't need the sex talk."

'This isn't the sex talk this is the love talk. We had that talk before your prom," CJ knocks her shoulder against Hogan's. "Come on we should head on down."

"Why, are you afraid that dad and Uncle Harold are scaring him off."

"Oh, no, if he wasn't scared off by the former President who still has ties to government agencies, my brothers can't scare him off." They hear laughing floating up the stairs and CJ knows that her brothers are telling Danny embarrassing stories about her.

"Well, if he stays after the stories that they are telling then he probably is a keeper."

At this point they are far enough down the stairs to hear, "so, are you sure that you want to marry my sister?" CJ stops Hogan from going into the living room.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have been in love with your sister since before Rosslyn." Hogan looks at her aunt to see her smiling and pulls her farther up the stairs.

"Are ready to marry him Aunt CJ?"

"Hogan I am a woman in her late 40's, who has been in love with same man for 5ish years. As Toby says Danny has been one of my closet personal friends for 8 years, it's not like a picked someone up from the bar last night." They walk into the living room and CJ sits next to Danny and whispers in Danny's ear "so, what kind of embarrassing stories did my brothers tell you?"

"Oh, not much, twirler flamingo," he puts his arms CJ and looks around to see if there are any pictures of her when she was little as CJ's family looks a happy and comfortable she with Danny.

"Danny, do you want to meet our Dad," John asks.

"I think he would like to meet you," points out Harold.

"Well hopefully Dad remembers that one Christmas that Danny went to his nursing home dressed as Santa, and made sure that his nurses gave him the ham that I sent." CJ's brothers sit there with their mouths open shock and Danny turns his head to wondering how she knew.

"Danny. Thank you, but why did you do it," Hogan asks aloud, since both her dad and Uncle won't say anything.

"I wanted to do a Christmas present for CJ, that would make her happy. We were still on the outs at this point, so I knew it had to something that she wouldn't be there for. So, I called Josh Lyman and he told me about your guys' dad."

"And I found out when I called the nursing home, that a red-haired man came dressed as Santa to visit him. I then sent Dad Danny's book about Abigail Bartlet with a letter." Everyone thinks about any moment that they shared with Talmidge Cregg. Around 6:30 they eat some dinner. Hogan tells her dad that she is dating boy from college, which like most dads he overreacts when his little girl tells him this. CJ then proceeds to tell him that Hogan is in her early 20s and is old enough to have a serious relationship, and told her that any guy she goes with should treat her like a princess.

A few hours later everyone goes to bed, John and Harold notices that Danny goes into CJ's room, they may not like it, but they know that he is going to ask for her hand in the coming months.

….The Next Morning…

Danny wakes CJ up by kissing her lightly on the lips "mmm, good morning."

"We should get up, so we can go see your dad." CJ looks at Danny and smiles surprised that he isn't nervous about seeing her dad this time as her boyfriend. As they get up and start to get dressed there is a knock on her door, she goes up to open it up a little bit.

"Hey, CJ we better head out soon."

"Ok, John, Danny and I are almost ready," she closes the door, "so, are you ready to my Dad as a boyfriend, and not as someone who is in disguise?"

"Of course, I'm ready, and remember I did take off my Santa beard."

"Yes, I remember. Did I ever thank you for what you did that for me and my Dad?"

"No, I didn't do it to get one. Come on, honey we probably should go down, everyone is waiting for us." As everyone gets to the nursing home, they see Talmidge reading Danny's book. When he looks up he barely recognizes his family, but recognizes Danny from the picture on the book. The nurse shows them all to his room and sets up Talmidge in his chair and notifies him that he has some visitors, and as she leaves the room she informs the group of how he has been doing.

"You are the author of this book, and the man my little girl loves, and wants to spend the rest of her life with."

Danny steps forward a little bit, "yes, I am, and I love her too."

CJ walks out of the room and Hogan follows her "where is she going?"

"CJ probably has to use the bathroom, and Hogan is going to show her. Dad, Danny has a question to ask you."

"Tell him to ask before my memory goes." Danny leans in front of his hopeful future father in-law.

"Sir, as you said before your daughter loves me and I love her, I have loved her since the late 90's. I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask CJ for her hand in marriage."

"First of all, my daughter is her own person, second my memory isn't to top form anymore, so if this part is so have you asked people who knows my little angle?"

"Yes, I know that CJ is her own person, and can make her own decisions. I was raised by two Irish-Catholics who told me when you are ready to ask a girl to marry you, you better ask her father first. So, I also asked her surrogate father and mother Jed and Abbey Bartlet, then I asked her sons last night."

"Okay, you have my permission."

"Thank you, sir I promise that I will never hurt your daughter," CJ and Hogan enter the room both CJ and Danny look at each other with a big smile on their lips and love in their eyes. Just like Danny's family the other night, CJ's family realizes how happy they are together, CJ and Danny will always try to make each other happy.

"CJ how about you take Danny out on the town?"

"That seems like a wonderful idea, come on Danny." They walk around Dayton for few hours. They stop at a little store to buy their lunch, and go back to the house to grab a blanket for a little picnic. CJ takes him to little patch of green.

"So, this is the place that you took all of your boyfriends to as a young woman?"

"Yeah, like many guys wanted to date the tallest girl in the class. I only had one serious boyfriend while in High School."

"Well, those boys were stupid. Their loss is my gain."

"Danny, I love you; you are super sweet." They start to eat some sandwiches and feed each other some grapes, after they are done eating they both lay down with CJ's head on Danny's chest, "I am feeling really cheesy about now. I don't think I have ever laid my head on a guy's shoulder after having a perfect picnic and watch the clouds go by."

"I told you that we would get good at new things," Danny looks down at CJ as she looks up at him and they share a chaste kiss. "We have achieved a new level of cheesiness my dear." CJ let's out a full belly laugh, "I love it when you laugh like that. I remember you laughed like that when I gave you Gail." He rubs her arms "so, what do you see?"

"Hmmm, I see many things. I see a Press Podium, a bunch of reading memos, some candlelit dinner dater, dresses, a beautiful wedding dress, and a little baby," CJ is trying to drop more hints that she is ready for anything that their future may bring them.

"Wow, Ceej you sure do see a lot."

"Of course, I do, I see our past, present and future," she looks at him with her green eyes shining with the love she feels for him.

"Our future together," he rubs her arms a little bit.

"Mhmmm," they continue to watch the clouds and CJ starts to fall asleep when a shadow comes up to them.

"CJ Cregg the saddest girl in Dayton falling asleep on a guy's chest. I never thought I'd see this when I ran into you for our high school reunion a few years ago."

"Huh," CJ starts to open up her eyes more thinking she heard Marco's voice. "Marco is that you?"

"Yes, it is, and you look happy. Happier than I have ever seen you."

"That is because I am happy and that is because of my boyfriend here Danny Concannon. Danny, this is Marco Arlens one of the guys I dated in high school."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Arlens," Danny stick out to shake the man's hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Concannon, you take care of CJ here." Marco looks at CJ, "it's good you finally found someone to put a smile on that face."

"I know." Marco leaves the couple and they resume their cloud watching and cuddling.

"So, you met my ex, and I met one of your exes on this trip."

"Yep," CJ lets out a little sigh of remembrance as she sits up and gives Danny a little kiss. "I think we should head on back."

"Our plane does leave early tomorrow morning."

"Are we going home?"

"Yes, we are. Carol should be there by Monday, right?"

"Yep, and the offices should be set up."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ comes into the bedroom half dressed in her work clothes, "I never thanked you for taking me to see my family."

Danny looks up to see her, "shouldn't you be getting for work," she leans in to kiss him.

"Yes, I should. Do you want me to say anything to Carol, who I decided is going to my second in command." She goes to finish getting dressed and meets Danny at the front door, "I love you Danny."

He pulls her in for another kiss, "I love you too CJ, have fun at work." She starts to exit the house he grabs her wrist and drags her to him to give her a deeper kiss, "I will see you later."

"You, bet ya." As Danny walks back into the Santa Monica home the phone rings he checks the caller id and see that is has a New Hampshire area code.

"Hello Mr. President."

"Danny my boy, please don't call Mr. President anymore call me Jed."

"I'll try sir, you just missed CJ."

"That's ok, I wanted to talk to you."

"OK, what did you want to talk to me about," Danny sits down on the couch in the living room.

"My biography as The President. I want you to write it, because I trust you more than any other writer who was not one of my speech writers."

"Thank you, sir you do realize that I will have to write about Shareef, and people may question what I write, because if my relationship with CJ."

"Then you should put the ring you probably have found by now on her finger."

"I am planning to propose on the Fourth of July when everyone is together again."

"Wow, you think that you can wait that long?"

"I waited 8 years to be with her I can wait a few more months to be engaged to her."

"Ok, what do you say about my book?"

"I will write it in between teaching my classes."

"Classes?"

"I will be teaching at USC Berkley this coming fall."

"Ahhh, CJ's school."

"Yeah, CJ's school," Danny smiles thinking about maybe meeting some of her old teachers. "Look Danny, I have to go now, thank you for being the author of the Bartlet biography."

"No problem, say hi to Abbey for me."

"Of course, the same to CJ." After they hang up Danny goes to work on his plans for the fall semester he was just about to take a break when the phone rings.

"Hello, Josh."

"Danny my man."

"What do you want?"

"Advice on women."

"Josh, you have to want to try with Donna, and remember just like CJ she is an honorary Bartlet."

"I want to try with Donna, I love her."

"I know you love her, anyone who saw you all those years working in the West Wing know that."

"Like you and CJ?"

"When we actually got together people could tell."

"Come on Danny, how did CJ know that you were serious about her?"

"I kept coming back and telling her that I had feelings and I knew that I would be Mr. CJ Cregg and I was with that."

"Wait a second wouldn't you want her to take your last name."

"I would be happy even if she asked me to take her last name when we got married. We would be legally bound by holy matrimony."

"Come on man."

"Josh I am in love with a bright, fightisy, powerful woman and I will always love her for who she is. I am already planning on proposing to her, I got a ring a plan that is going to play out on the Fourth of July."

"Really?"

"Josh, we love each other."

"I know that, Danny, come on you love her so much, and you two are moving a little fast."

"We are not moving fast this is 8 years in the making, we live together and have been in love for years. Saying that can you, Donna, and Sam be at the farm so the three of you can also be there when I ask for CJ's hand in marriage."

"Ok, we will try and make it. Now, for my question Donna is asking for me to make it on a date, since we haven't been on a date since the Inauguration."

"Josh talk to Margret and see if you can spare 15 minutes for Donna, she deserves it she took care of you for many years."

"You sound like"

"Someone who has been in a similar position as she is in."

"When were you in this position?"

"I have been in love with CJ since before the first election, and kind of dated her in her last few months of being Chief of Staff." Danny brings his hand up to his forehead.

"You weren't working then."

"That is not what I mean, look as long as we have been on the phone you could have gone on a short date with Donna. You can also bring her to functions that President Santos is doing."

"I know that!"

"Have you done that when Helen is around."

"No."

"Joshua, I am with Donna and I have a feeling that if CJ knew about all this she would side with her too along with most everyone else that we know."

"Come on."

"Josh, you love Donna show it."

"Really."

"Do what you wanted for years, remember the second Inauguration when you, Toby, Charlie, Will and I went to go get Donna."

"Yeah."

"Ok, she knows that you can do romantic gestures."

"So, you are saying I should do something romantic?"

"Do something that shows that you love her."

"Ok, thank you Danny, listen I have got to go Margret is giving the signal to wrap this up."

"Bye Josh." Danny goes back to work and thinking about surprising CJ at her job.

….At the Foundation…

"So, CJ how was the weekend with Danny," Carol asks as she sees that CJ is finally out of her meetings.

"It was really good. Met his family and he met mine. I dropped hints that I am ready to get married," Carol's jaw drops not before screaming and jumping to hug CJ, "I also heard him asking my brothers if it was ok to ask for my hand in marriage."

"CJ, you and Danny are definitely going to get engaged get married and have kids."

"I hope so, if I can't get pregnant we will have to adopt. That is all for now, I was never this open when I worked in the West Wing."

"Oh my, how times have changed, CJ you are happy and have things to share now. You also don't have to worry about being accepted into the small tight circle that you did then."

CJ looks at Carol and smiles, "I know that Carol, oh by the way part of my meetings was about supporting a candidate in elections that are not local, so I decided to support Will's campaign."

"Ok, do you want me to call his campaign?"

CJ leans forward, "Carol you are my second in command and not my assistant, I was telling you because we are going the fundraiser in Oregon, and probably should bring dates. I will tell Danny, and you should find someone if you are not dating anyone."

"Ohhhh, your first function with arm candy," Carol raises her eyebrows.

"He is my guy, and not candy. He may taste good, but is only for me to know."

"CJ, remember I have wanted the two of you together for years way more than I did when Ben was vying for your attention."

"Yes, I do remember especially during the time he was researching everything about Shareef," she starts to laugh as she explains to Carol how she tortured Danny when she showed him exactly how she would have him. Carol looks at her like she is crazy.

"How did he react?"

"Let's just say is was late to that Press Briefing."

…..That Night….

"Hi, Honey I'm home," CJ says coming home that night to see the lights dimmed and candles flickering to make a romantic atmosphere. "Danny, where are you?"

"In the Dining Room," CJ walks there to see the table set up and Danny standing with a single Red Rose in his hand. "Welcome home Claudia Jean," he walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, what is this for?"

"I wanted to woo you."

"Danny, you already have my heart, you don't need to woo me."

"I will never be done wooing you CJ," she leans forward to kiss him as he proceeds to pull out her chair. During dinner if Crab and Red Wine is filled with laughter.

" _Is he going to ask me to marry him tonight?"_

"I will ask you in the nearish future my dear."

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I did. I have heard your hints did not first understand them but my mom told me what was going on. I am a guy after all."

"And a former reporter extraordinaire, who just said a word that doesn't exist."

"Hey, I have a whole plan, speaking about plans how is it going with funding the roads?"

"Nice sequitur there Fishboy," Danny smiles big. "Pretty good, we actually had some meetings today. We talked about supporting a candidate that is not local, so I suggested Will Bailey."

"Really," Danny leans forward in his seat "what did Frank say?"

"Everyone on the board loves it, so I am going to need a date to a dinner in Will Bailey's dinner."

Danny picks up her hand, "you don't need to ask for that, CJ, I am your date to any function that you need to go from here on out." They finish eating dinner and Danny turns on the cd player to a romantic song and puts out his hand "may I have this dance?"

"Of course," they step together and CJ puts her head on Danny's shoulder as they slowly move to the melody.


	6. The Fundraiser

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

Beep beep beep, "Danny we have to wake up to catch the plane to Oregon," CJ says turning over to wake up the sleeping beast next to her.

"5 more minutes."

"Daniel, I promise you that my dress for tonight will make it worthwhile, **if** you wake up." CJ says while getting up and changing for the short plane ride and goes over to kiss him awake, "come on we have to get there, you are my date after all, and I don't think you want guys looking at my back without your hand on it." Danny looks up with big eyes, "that's right Fishboy, this dress," she picks up a dress bag, "right here is practically backless."

"Oh, that dress."

"I bought it, because I knew that my boyfriend was going to be with me," CJ says while raising her eyebrows and with slight hint of sex in her voice.

"I'm up." CJ just walks away swaying her hips "I may need some coffee though, especially after last night."

"I'm not the one who initiated are coupling."

"You weren't complaining. It seems to me that you really enjoying those particular activities."

"Don't I always enjoy them, you are the best I've ever had, now come on Danny, you can get coffee on the plane." They leave the house and get to Franklin Hollis' own private company plane with Carol waiting for them with her date, a guy who looks about as tall as CJ with black hair, blue eyes and average build.

"Come on CJ, Danny we need to get going."

"I practically had to pull him out of bed."

"You should have bribed him."

"I did with my dress."

"Oh, the no back dress," Carol's dates eyes go big when seeing the banter between the two longtime friends. Danny puts his arm around CJ's waste noticing the other guy's reaction.

"Come on ladies and Mr."

"Wilson." They all head on the plane with CJ and Danny sitting next to each other and talking quietly. "You know CJ Cregg."

"Yes, I do. We worked together back in the West Wing when she was Press Secretary."

"Who is that guy with her?"

"That is Danny Concannon her live-in boyfriend. He has wanted to be with her since 1999, and she has liked him for years, but couldn't."

"Oh," he sees how happy the woman he once watched on TV laugh with a shaggy looking man and gets a little jealous of him, because he fancied her way back when. Carol looks at her date who is watching her friend not happy how is looking at CJ. She gets up to go talk to CJ and Danny.

"Hey, guys."

Both look up and say "Hi, Carol," in unison. CJ can tell by looking at Carol that something is bothering her.

"What is going on Carol?"

"I don't know?" Danny has a feeling it has to do with her date, and looks back at him.

"Is something up with your date?"

"He keeps looking at the two of you."

"What, why is he looking at us?"

"He keeps asking me questions about you, CJ."

"Why, is he doing that?" CJ grabs Danny's hand and puts her other hand on Carol's shoulder.

"I think he has a crush on you, CJ." Danny gets up.

"Let me go handle it and tell him how to treat ladies."

"Danny, don't. Just kiss me in front of him and I will tell him that Carol deserves better than him and I am more than happy in my relationship."

"I appreciate the two of you wanting to stand up for me, but I have been taken care of myself for years now, and I remember the times when CJ wanted to keep a guy at bay. I listened most of the time."

"Yep, you only helped two out. Danny and Ben."

"Ben Dryer?"

"Yes, him we were together for a few months, but Donna made me realize that I didn't belong with him. To him I was always the second-choice women."

"Well, that will never happen with me, you are always my first-choice."

"I love you, Danny. You are my first-choice too," CJ leans into him.

"Hey, love birds," CJ directs her attention to Carol, "can I be a third wheel tonight?"

"Carol."

"Listen, I want a good relationship."

"That will come believe me, I thought that I would never have a relationship that I share with Danny." They stop talking and Carol doesn't go back to her old seat and stays next to her friends. After the plane lands Carol's date goes back to California after Danny has a talk with him and CJ, Carol, and Danny go to the hall where they are having the fundraiser for Will. They enjoy setting up the hall they are about to leave when they hear heals clicking in the distance.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," a voice sounding exactly like Kate Harper says, "isn't it CJ Cregg, Carol Fitzgerald, and Danny Concannon in the living flesh." CJ turns around to see Kate standing with one hand on her hip.

"Kate Harper, how are you doing?"

"Good, and I can see that you are doing good. You look like the pictures that saw in offices."

"Refreshed, happy. One thing I wasn't back then was in love."

"You did have feelings for me though."

"Keep telling yourself that bucko."

"You are the one who pulled me into an unused office to tell me that I had a way getting at you. Also, all the times you grabbed and kisses, or when you said you these girlish feelings towards me before our first kiss." Danny shakes Kate's hand after CJ gives her a hug.

"Shouldn't Will's staff be setting this up and/or his volunteers?"

"I am ok as I have these two helping me out." She gestures to Carol and Danny.

"Well, now you have a former Commander in the Army," Kate starts to help so they could finish on time and get ready.

…..That Night…

"Are you ready Danny?" CJ asks her boyfriend, because of her dress is dark blue and shows her back and some leg. She walks out of the bathroom and Danny's mouth drops to the floor. "Well, do you like it," Danny can only shake his head yes. "Have I made Danny Concannon speechless? As long as I have known you; you have never been made speechless."

"I have a gorgeous woman now, and her dress makes my mouth water."

"Well, tonight you will have two women on your arm."

"One friend and my love." Danny takes her arm as they go to pick up Carol.

"You two look amazing."

"Thank you, Carol, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, CJ." The three head down to the dance hall and guys turn around to stare at CJ and Carol, because they are looking gorgeous and have the same guy directing them. A few of them try to approach them, but some stop when CJ kisses Danny's check.

"Carol, some guys are starring at you." They don't notice both Will and Kate walking up to them.

"They were also look at you until you kissed Danny." They stop talking to give their attention to the guest of honor.

"CJ, you look amazing."

"Well, a good man's love and a good night's sleep works well for a deprived body."

"CJ, you looked fine at the end of Bartlet's term."

"Danny, and I have been seeing each other since November." They walk to a table and pick up some wine glasses with champagne in them and stand around said table to talk while Will starts to mingle around the room.

"CJ, where did you get that dress?"

"A new dress shop in California," Kate, Carol, Danny, and CJ don't notice a reporter coming up to them.

"Miss Cregg?" CJ turns around to see someone carrying a notebook.

"Hi, Mr?"

"Lynn, I am a new reporter for the Oregon Chronicle, and if I got an interview from President Bartlet's longest staff member, I would be able to go to The White House when our current correspondent retires."

"Sure, you can ask me a few questions about Will Bailey."

"Ok, how did you meet Will Bailey?"

"He got hired to work on Bartlet's second Inauguration speech, when Sam Seaborn ran for the California 47th. After the Inauguration, he was hired as Deputy Communications Director."

"Didn't he go and work for former Vice President Russel?"

"Yes, he did. Russel needed a Chief of Staff, so he asked Will."

"When did he come to work for Bartlet again?"

"After Toby was fired, I went to his office and asked him to be our new Communication Director for the remainder of the term."

"What is your feelings towards the candidate?"

"He is a good friend and intelligent who would throw himself in front of a bullet for anyone."

"Ok, thank you, Miss Cregg, have a nice time at the party."

"You too, Mr. Lynn." She turns back to Danny and Kate with them smiling at her, "what?"

"You are still a political operative."

"Kate, I was working for Bartlet for nearly 10 years that stuff doesn't disappear overnight."

"CJ, it has been months since you left The West Wing."

"I know Kate, that job was the only thing I had for years. Just ask Donna, and Mrs. Bartlet what I said when Abbey wanted to get drunk at her birthday party after she gave up her license."

"Ok." They start to talk about more pleasant things when a song comes on that CJ wants to dance too, so she looks at Danny with a smile.

"Want to dance CJ?" She smiles radiantly and shakes her head yes, and Danny stands up and bows his head to make her laugh and brings her to the dance floor. As they start to dance everyone stares at the couple as they wrap their arms around each other, and CJ's head on Danny's shoulder her closed and Danny's head on top hers.

Will goes to Kate and Carol, "I foresee a wedding in their future."

"You have no idea, I have CJ never like this or seriously talk about marriage with Danny." Carol smiles brightly for one of best friends who she remembers dancing around for the red headed former reporter who wore his feelings for the former Press Secretary on his sleeve. "All the assistants knew they would get together eventually."

"All of them?"

"Yes, Kate all of us, Donna, Margaret, Kim, and Ginger, then Debbie Federer."

"We gossiped from time to time, and whenever Danny was around they were a big topic."

"Was there a betting pool?" Carol shakes her head yes as the song ends and CJ and Danny come back to the table.

"You two are just adorable and so in love."

"Thank you, Kate, it feels good to be here with Danny."

"CJ, you have no idea how amazing it feels to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you in public."

"Oh, I have an idea, remember when we were kissing behind closed doors, I wanted to be able to kiss you in front of my friends."

Danny leans over to her "now," and kisses her slowly.

"When are two going tie the knot?"

"Well, Will, he has to ask me first. There should be at least one normal thing about our relationship." They stood there talking and drinking champagne. "Danny give me your jacket.

"Ok," he takes off his overcoat and helps CJ in it.

"I will be back." CJ leaves, Danny is glad that he can bring The Fourth up with the other three.

"So, I was wondering if the three of you will be at the Bartlet farm on the Fourth of July."

"Why? I will still be busy running for election."

"I am planning to ask CJ to marry me that night, and want everyone who means a lot to her to be there with us when I ask." Kate stops Will from saying anything.

"I will definitely be there and cheering when she says yes."

"Kate, you will not be alone. All the ladies that worked for Bartlet will be too and a few guys also." Danny looks back towards the bathroom and sees CJ is walking back to the table he smiles at her and stands up not before telling them to calm down. He pulls out a chair for her to sit down in as she takes off his overcoat and gives it back to him.

He looks at her curiously, "I didn't want any of the guys here to think I was single."

"Ok." The night continues people come to CJ and ask how was it working in The White House and how it was to be the only Bartlet staffer that lasted from day 1 to day 2,962. She just smiles at them and responds politely. After the fundraiser for Will is over CJ, Danny, and Carol leave to go back to California.

"Will, try your best to be there on The Fourth for CJ. She hired you after Toby was fired, didn't she?"

"I will, but I can't make any promises."

"I know, but I have an early plane to DC, so let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

One weekend morning Danny and CJ are being lazy when Danny decides to start to tickle, CJ. "Danny, hehe, please stop it."

"Really, what do you think will stop it?" CJ leans up to kiss him and he kisses her back, they start to make-out as the phone rings CJ detaches her lips from his to answer the phone.

"Hello," she sits up and Danny starts to kiss her neck.

"CJ, it's Jed, his MS is flaring up right now and is in the hospital." CJ turns around to get Danny to stop kissing her neck.

"Is he ok?" Danny looks at CJ.

"He is not waking up." Danny wraps his arms around CJ.

"We will be there as soon as we can, Abbey."

"No, sweetie you don't need to come here. You and Danny should stay in California, I just thought you should know about Jed."

"He is like a father to me, and my own father barely remembers me." Danny tightens his arms around CJ to comfort her and she leans her head back against his chest.

"CJ, you have work."

"I also have been taking it slow after working in The West Wing." Danny takes the phone from CJ.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I am with CJ we are going to be there as soon as we can, we love all of you guys and are going to be there because that is what family does." He neglects to tell them that he is starting to feel light headed.

"Ok, thank you too." They hang up and CJ packs the bags while Danny finds tickets, the only tickets to DC are flying out of the John Wayne airport.

"CJ, I got us two two-way tickets, we need to get out of here right after we are done packing."

"No need, I packed what we need the most. I will call Carol on the way to the airport to ask her to keep an eye on the house." They run out to the car and drive to Santa Ana for the plane. They quickly get through security and find their spots on the plane. When they get to their seats and Danny puts his arm around CJ to help her relax, and she puts her head on his shoulder to be as close to him as possible. She falls asleep about half over Montana when some flight attendants pass by and ask if they wanted anything, Danny just asks them on their way to let CJ sleep.

After they land they head to the hospital they try to stay calm, but CJ is anxious to see her surrogate father. "Mrs. Bartlet," CJ says running to her friend.

"I told you not to come CJ, you have a life in California."

"I know, it is just you two are like family to me and to this," thump. CJ turns around to see Danny on the floor. She leans down next to him while screaming for a doctor. When one comes up Abbey pulls CJ away from Danny, the last thing that is heard is that his heart rate is too slow. "I want to go with Danny, Abbey."

"You will want to be with friends while they figure out what is wrong with him." CJ sits down next to Bartlet's bed. Abbey goes up to CJ, "CJ, Danny should be fine. Does he have any history?

"During the primaries, he fainted. I found out through Maisey, his assistant called me."

"Do you know what happened?"

"He was not taking good care of himself," Abbey looks at her, "we eat healthy meals, go to bed at a decent time, drink more water, and we exercise together."

"CJ, they are just going to run some tests on him then bring him back here. I will make sure that he is going to stay in this room."

"Thank you, Abbey, I better go call his parents to tell them about their son." As CJ pulls out her phone The President wakes up.

"CJ?"

"Hi, Sir."

"Why are you looking so sad?"

"Danny fainted, and was taken in for some tests."

"Oh, C-Jean."

"I know just as I get the man that I have been in love with for years he faints. I have to go call Loretta and Mike," at the raised eye brows of both Jed and Abbey, CJ says "they are Danny's parents." CJ leaves to go call his parents.

"Abbey, was CJ like this after the attempt on mine and Josh's life's?"

"She was too focused on making sure the Press was staying under control and Danny was badgering her the 25th until Leo talked to him."

"Now, the one who helped distract her is going to be lying in a bed next to her surrogate father," Abbey sits down next to her husband.

CJ comes back in as they wheel in Danny on his bed, she looks at him and follows him while saying, "His mom is on her way here." They stay at the hospital, and Abbey tries to get CJ to come back to the farm, but she refuses to leave Danny's side and eventually falls asleep holding his hand. The next morning CJ gets woken up by three voices that belong to Abbey, Jed, and Loretta, she looks up when Danny's mom puts her hand on CJ's shoulder.

"Hi, CJ"

"Hi, Loretta," Loretta notices that CJ's eyes are red from crying most of the night.

"When was the last you ate sweetie?"

"Yesterday, before we came here."

Abbey sat down next to CJ, "why not on the plane?"

"I fell asleep, you know how I can be on planes, I no longer fly on Air Force One." Both Bartlets remember those plane rides early on the campaign trail.

Danny's mom sits down "CJ you need to eat something. Danny wouldn't like to find out that you have yet to eat anything."

"I know I should eat something, but I want to be here if Danny wakes up." She looks back at Danny and picks his hand up, "he asked me out many times before he left The Press Room the first time. I wanted to say yes, but our jobs were in the way."

"Claudia Jean, I Abbey who is like another mom to you is ordering you to come have breakfast with me."

"You can't order me!"

"No, but I the man's mother who you are dating will tell said boyfriend when he wakes up, now scoot take care of yourself."

CJ gets up from her chair and heads over to Abbey after kissing Danny on the forehead, "I will be back after I eat something." She looks at Loretta, "call me if he wakes up before I come back."

"I will, I know how much you love him."

"More than I thought possible, I probably should leave before I decide to stay here and watch Danny all day."

Abbey and CJ start to head out when Loretta speaks up "Danny is in good hands, I did raise him after all," CJ looks back and smiles at her.

As CJ and Abbey sit down at local Denny's she starts to grill CJ on Danny. "Tell me how is your new life?"

"Better than I could have imagined. I go to work 5 days a week, go to bed before midnight, and fall asleep and wake up with a man that loves me right next to. We may have had a few arguments. We did argue a lot when we were working together."

"Those arguments were heard about to the East Wing." They look up as their food is delivered, "CJ, you deserve to be happy after all you did for my husband."  
"Now, the only man that I have envisioned my wedding day to is lying in the hospital."

"He will wake up, I know it. He waited 8 years to be with you; you said something about a wedding. Are you two engaged?"

"No, not yet. He says he has a plan, a few months ago I thought he was going to ask me." They continue eating.

…..Meanwhile back at the hospital…

"So, you are Danny's mother."

"Yes, I am Mr. President."

"As I have a told everyone who worked for me, there is no need to call me Mr. President or Sir, call me Jed. We will become family. I think of CJ like a daughter." They hear moaning from Danny.

"Mom?"

"Hi, son," she takes his hand.

"Where's CJ?"

"She hadn't had anything to eat for over a day, and we forced her to go somewhere. She wanted us to call you when you woke up."

"Mom," cough as he puts a hand on his mom's arm "don't call her, she needs to eat." Danny falls back asleep for a few minutes. "Mr. Bartlet," glares at Danny," Jed, can you please really make sure everyone is at your house next month. I was planning to ask CJ to marry me with all of you around. The ring I got is a combination of a family heirloom from my family and her mother's ring." He is awake by the time CJ is back from breakfast.

CJ looks to see Danny sitting up, "Danny," she runs to kiss him. "I was so worried about you."

"I heard, and before you ask them why they didn't call you, I asked them not to call you so you can eat." She reaches down to grab his other hand, "why don't you sit down here," he pats a spot his bed. She sits next to Danny while still holding his hand. Everyone visits for awhile and CJ tries to stay the night at the hospital again, but Danny tells her to go to the Bartlet's farm. The next day Danny is released and is told to go home same as Bartlet.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

It is now the Fourth of July, Danny and CJ are laying in the bed in the room that they are staying in at the farm. "CJ, we should head downstairs and eat breakfast with those who are here already." CJ looks up to Danny whose head was on his shoulder and smiles at him, and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Ok," she stands up and throws Danny on of his shirts and some pants as she finds what she would be wearing that day. They walk down the stairs holding hands to see Carol, Bonnie, Ginger, Kate and Will, and CJ is surprised to see Toby there already.

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence," Toby says with his dry sense of humor.

CJ moves to give Toby a hug, "well, our bodies are still on West Coast time. While you are on East Coast." She smiles to let him know that she is joking. Danny directs her to a spot to sit down, she looks at him and smiles as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"Abbey, do you know when those who are still in The West Wing are going to be here."

"Closer to Eleven tonight maybe before," Abbey looks at Danny who just nods at her knowing when he can propose to CJ. Everyone who had yet to see CJ with Danny notices that she looks the most relaxed than she has been for years and happy.

"CJ," Bonnie starts to speak, "Carol tells me that you guys are starting to look at new places to build roads in Africa."

CJ turns to Bonnie her eyes shining brighter than they were before she started explaining about the place she will start which Lesotho. "I am going to go make breakfast," Abbey says standing up, "does anyone want to come in the kitchen with me, CJ." The girls follow CJ and Abbey into the kitchen while the guys talk about the baseball season. "CJ, Danny looks like he is doing better this month."

"He is, the doctor gave him a clean bill of health after weeks of exercising every day, and cutting out red meat." CJ smiles thinking about the things she and Danny did when they got home that day from the doctor's office. Abbey looks closely at CJ and can't wait for the proposal tonight.

"So, CJ," when do you think the big question is going to happen?" Asks Kate knowing that it will happen tonight because Danny made sure that she and Will would be here for the occasion.

…Meanwhile…

"Danny, what is your plan?"

"Well," Danny leans forward and lowers his voice, "you have to wait, I already let the people who need to know, know. It is romantic and I thought about this from the moment you called CJ asking if we were free this week for the holiday."

"You mean you started planning this back in March," asks The President.

"I knew I wanted her surrogate family around. All of them including the few that she is not that close to anymore." The guys talk about baseball until they are called into the dining room for breakfast. Abbey looks around to see CJ and Danny laughing at something Kate said about Will's campaign. Margaret catches up with Carol, Bonnie, Ginger and all the other former assistances. She loves at how happy everyone looks, and thinks that tonight CJ will be even happier after Danny proposes to her, knowing what all it will intel and that she must distract her when Danny goes to change into nicer clothes.

After breakfast, everyone gathers in the living room planning on who will cook dinner, and who will help with Fireworks, which Abbey replies that she got professionals to deal with the Fireworks. She looks at Danny and smiles knowing what is going to happen after Josh, Donna, Sam, and Annabeth arrive. A few hours later they receive a phone call saying that they will be at the farm earlier than expected, and can't wait to see everyone.

….Later that Night….

"Hello, where is the former Chief of Staff?" Josh asks coming into the house followed by Donna, Sam, then Annabeth. When CJ hugs Josh she doesn't notice how the group who still works in The White House looks to see if she has a ring on her finger and are glad that they didn't miss it.

Everyone sits down until it is dark enough to light a fire and start the fireworks. As the fireworks start, CJ leans against Danny as he wraps his arms around her waist. She does not really notice when his arms slip away from her. About 20 minutes later a firework goes off saying **Marry Me**? CJ looks around and notices everyone stares at her, Abbey moves her eyes down and CJ looks down to see that Danny has changed and is on one knee.

"Claudia Jean, I have dreamt of this moment since the moment I met you. I know I asked you last year to hold my hand on the way down from the cliff. You make me happy each day that I wake up next to you. I love you more than I can understand." Danny opens the box the fire light catches the ring perfectly, "will you marry me?"

CJ, looks at Danny and shakes her head yes, as she leans down and kisses her new fiancé. "Yes, I will marry you, Danny. I love you too." Danny puts the ring on CJ's finger as The Bartlet bunch start to gather around.

"This ring is bound by both of our families," at CJ's curious look Danny explains "this ring is part of my grandmother's ring, and part of your mother's engagement ring. CJ looks at the ring knowing that this ring the most special ring that she could ever receive.

"Come on you two there are people who want to congratulate you." CJ and Danny stand up as everyone hugs them and the ladies look at CJ's ring, some of them aww it. After everyone is finished congratulating CJ and Danny on their engagement, Abbey goes inside and gets champagne to finish the celebration. Everyone goes back to watching the fireworks, Danny again puts his arms around CJ, and she puts her hands on top of Danny's with her engagement ring showing and catching the fire light.

….The Next Morning….

Abbey knocks on the door leading to the room that CJ and Danny are sleeping in. when no one answers she opens the door a crack, then opens it more when she doesn't hear anything. She smiles when she sees CJ asleep on Danny's chest with her ring shining in the morning light. "She looks happy doesn't she Abbey?"

"Jed," Abbey turns around to see not only her husband but everyone behind her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Some of us have to go back to The White House, and want to say goodbye to our friends." They don't notice that Danny is waking up from hearing everyone talking.

He gets up and heads to the group of both current and former staffers and ushers them away from the room. "Do CJ and I sleep so hard that it takes over 10 people to wake us up?"

"No, I originally went up there by myself to wake you up for breakfast, but these guys came up behind me."

"Ok, I will go get CJ so we can all eat together before we have to say goodbye to those of you who have to go back to The White House." Danny doesn't hear the stairs creak as CJ comes down them.

"There is no need to wake me Fishboy, I am already awake." She comes up to him and kisses him on the check, "good morning."

"Good Morning hun."

"Morning CJ," everyone says in unison.

"I got a call from The White House and we have to leave."

"Josh remember I worked there for many years, I understand."

"Ok, CJ." After Josh, Sam, Donna, and Annabeth leave those who are left are glad that they can talk about the things that Santos is doing that they don't like.


	9. Maid of Honor

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

"CJ," Maisey pokes her head into her office, "your 1'clock with Ainsley Hayes is here."

"Thank you, Maisey, send her in." CJ stands as she comes in and moves forward to shake her hand. "Are you still looking for a way to get out of the Hoover Institute?"

"Yes, I am CJ. I hear that congratulations are in order," she motions to the ring on CJ's finger.

"Yes, Danny and I got engaged on the Fourth of July. I was surprised that you weren't there as you worked with us for a little while. Back to business, here at Roads, we need a lawyer our last one left after he got indicted for tax fraud, and I now want someone who I can trust with the legalities of this foundation." Ainsley sits back surprised that one of the people who not even ten years ago didn't want work with her.

"Times have changed, I remember when I first started working for White House Counsel you were not happy."

"I am one of the people who changed the quickest, and I was glad that there was another beautiful woman working there." They share a smile thinking of the early years.

"Oh, I also remember when you were wondering if you should give Danny an exclusive with The President."

"I can tell you now that Danny is more than cute."

"Of course, you can, word along the beltway is that the two of you were seeing each other before you left D.C, and you guys are going to get married at any time."

"January 12th."

"That is only a few months away."

"5 months and 1 day to be exact, but who's counting."

"The bride-to-be seems to be."

"Well, I have my maid of honor, found my dress. We need a venue not that far away from D.C, so Danny can have his best man, and I can have one of my bride's maids. But what do you say about coming to California, working better hours, and seeing Carol and I on a regular basis, and Charlie when he isn't in school as he will be spending his summers clerking for you."

"I would love it, thank you CJ."

"No, thank you, Ainsley, we need a lawyer, and the ones I know are working for the government."

….That Night…...

"So, Roads now has a lawyer again."

"Yes, we do. It is Ainsley Hayes," CJ sits down at the table for the dinner that Danny has prepared, "we should consider more places that are not The White House."

"I was thinking we get married in New Hampshire."

"Danny, we should get married in D.C, that is where we had our first kiss, and started dating, not to mention that some of our guests namely your best man, will be thinking about The State of The Union."

"Good point, CJ you realize what we are doing?"

"Planning our future, the only part we haven't planned is how many kids we want." Danny stares at CJ shocked that she said that with a plain look on her face.

"CJ, how many do you want?"

"Two, one girl and one boy if your sperm allows for one of each."

"Oh, my sperm," Danny leans across the table to kiss CJ, "I think that both of our bodies have to agree."

"Our bodies already like to be intimate, remember I shudder when you enter me, and when you come inside of the condom, and the few times it broke felt amazing. I know I have to keep a watch on my levels to see when it is a good time to conceive."

"When can we start?"

"Closer to our wedding date. I don't want to be more than 2 months pregnant at the altar."

"Can we at least practice," Danny wiggles his eyebrows.

"We can definitely practice however much we want, but you should know that there was a recent study saying that the guy should not drink any alcohol when trying to conceive and up to a year beforehand."

"I can stop drinking if it means being able to see you grow with my child." Danny looks at CJ already thinking of the glow she will have when she is with his child. They look at each other and smile thinking what their child may look like.

…The Next Weekend…

"Daniel, hurry up. We have to meet Carol and her date at the restaurant in 20 minutes." Danny comes running downstairs having trouble with his tie, "come here Nimrod, let me fix that up." As CJ fixes, it her hand feels something sort of soft, "what is this?"

"A plastic rose, for our memories. It is long stemmed like your legs and beautiful like you."

CJ leans in to give him a kiss, "thank you, Danny, we have to go to now." They leave for the restaurant and as they are waiting for Carol and Marshall to show up. As CJ settles into her seat she sees Joey Lucas coming towards her signing like crazy. CJ gets out a pen of paper to communicate with her as she doesn't know much ASL.

When Joey reaches the table, she is surprised to see that Danny know some signs. Joey and Danny are busy signing to each other when Joey waves to get CJ's attention she signs congratulations to CJ and Danny on their engagement. After Joey leaves CJ and Danny, Carol and her date show up to the table. At one-point Carol's date leaves the table.

"Carol, I have an important question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

CJ leans forward, "you know how Danny and are getting married in a few months."

"Yes, I do know. Have you found a place yet?"

"Yes, we did. We are getting married at the National Cathedral in DC. I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor."

"Me?"

"Carol, you have been one of my good friends for years, and championed for Danny, also think of it this I will need help getting my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses."

"CJ, I would love to be your maid of honor, and help pick up your dresses."

"Thank you, Carol."

"No, thank you, I have an idea for my speech." Carol's date comes back to the table and sits down.

"Sorry I took so long I got a phone call," Danny looks at Carol's date suspiciously. They eat dinner, and at one-point CJ and Carol leave to go to the ladies' room.

"That call better had been your family or your work."

"Like it matters to you."

"I have known Carol for years, she is also my friend and a close to friend to my fiancée."

"Come on man, tell me that you have experienced dating more than one girl at once."

Danny stands up "no I haven't because I respect women, and they deserve a guy who is fully committed to them and not sleeping around." Danny's face is as red as his hair with anger with what he is finding out about the guy that Carol has been seeing for a while. CJ and Carol come back to see Danny's face and he is standing up, both of them have seen Danny like this in the past. So, they know to proceed with caution.

"Babe what's wrong," CJ goes up to Danny and puts her hand on his arm and feels how tense he is. Danny is still shooting daggers at the other male at the table, "Danny, tell me."

"Carol, why don't you tell your protector that we are not exclusive."

"What do you mean?"

"That we both are seeing other people."

"WHAT?!" Both CJ and Carol say in unison.

"You are seeing another broad while seeing me."

"Leave now," CJ stands with her hands on her hips.

"Carol will need a way home."

"She has one, with people who have cared about her for years, yeah we may tease her at times, but she has been like a sister to me since 2000." Carol's date leaves.

"Danny, thank you for figuring what a dog Dean is."

"Carol, you are like a sister to me. Remember you were the gatekeeper to CJ in all her years of being Press Secretary, and always let me in her office."

"I still had to thank you," Carol, Danny, and CJ get up to leave the restaurant.

…That Night….

As CJ and Danny are getting ready for bed Danny looks at CJ and smiles at her, "what?"

"Your beautiful, Claudia Jean. I can't wait for our wedding in January."

"Me too, you think our friends still stuck in the government will mind that we are getting married so close to the State of The Union?"

"They will be glad that we are finally getting married," he goes up to her now that she is in her nightgown and wraps his arms around CJ as he kisses her. "I love you so much Ceej."

"I love you too." They crawl under the covers and cuddle together. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight CJ."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own these characters, this may not be my first story that has been published, but I wrote the first many chapters on paper a little over a year ago, so can I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ and Carol are out dress shopping when Abbey randomly shows up at the dress shop. CJ turns around with a dress on, "Abbey, what are you doing here?"

"Supporting the woman who I think of as a daughter and helping her pick out her dress. While my husband talks to the man who is going to be adopted into this make-shift family."

"Ok," CJ smiles as she turns back around to look at the dress.

"What do you think Ms. Cregg?"

"Can I see a different one?"  
"Of course, you can want to try a Vera Wang with an Empire waist?"

"That's fine." CJ picks up her glass of Champaign and turns toward her friends.

"CJ, tell me have you and Danny talked future Concannons?"

"Yes, we have. We want one of each." The dress boutique comes out with this gorgeous dress that CJ just walks up to and runs her hand along it.

Abbey looks at Carol "she found her dress." CJ comes out wearing the dress glowing. "CJ, I think you found your dress."

CJ turns around to look in the mirror, "I think so too. I know that Danny would be happy with me wearing the dress of gray silk that I wore for a State Dinner back in the first few years in The West Wing."

"That dress didn't even have cleavage."

"I know, he just loves that dress for some reason. That is when I found out he liked me for me and didn't flirt with me just to get a story." The three women just look around for bride's maid's dresses.

..Mean While..  
Danny is writing his vows when he hears the doorbell, he gets up to answer the door to see two men in black suits, "Sir, can we please take a look around your house?" Danny moves aside to let the Secret Service guys look around.

"It's fine let economist through."

"Danny, how are you doing?"

"Fine sir, how are you?"

"Call me Jed, I am no longer The President anymore."

"I'm guessing Abbey is with CJ."

"Yes, she is. She wanted to help CJ with finding her dress, so she called Carol and asked where they would be today."

"Ok," at that point Danny gets a text from CJ.

"Found my dress and the other dresses that I need. We are now going out for lunch, love you xxx."

"They are going out to lunch now that they found the dresses."

"That's good, Abbey needs to spend more time with them. What do you think of this years team."

"They are not doing so great."

"Does CJ still tease them?"

"Yes, but just to get a rise out of me, so I tease about Berkley's team."

"You should make her wear a Notre Dame cap."

"At the first game, we go to she promises to wear one, and I will wear a Berkley one at one of their games."

"You are betraying the Irish."

"My loyalty is to the Irish, but my heart is with CJ."

"I know your heart is with CJ, you are marrying her soon." Danny smiles brightly shaking his head yes. The two sit and talk until the ladies show up.


	11. The Wedding

Can I please get some reviews. 😉

It is now January 10th. CJ and Danny are in DC staying in the same hotel as everyone who doesn't live in DC anymore. The ladies are trying to get CJ have a bridal party. "CJ, come on you are getting married and can't look at another guy for the rest of your life."

"Abbey, I have had over 40 years of being single. Now, I have Danny and can't wait for our lives to officially start."

"Abbey, Kate, Margaret, and Debbie, you guys have not really seen them together, and I have. They are totally happy when they are together, and whenever Danny was in The Press Room CJ was a lot happier."

"I was not. I was the same."

"Then you weren't joking more often when he was around."

"Shut up, Carol."

"No, are you saying you aren't happier now then you were then?"

"No, I am not. I have a wonderful job and a wonderful man."

"Now all you need is a cat and kids," everyone besides CJ turns to look at Abbey.

"I know I have more than I did during re-election."

"You have much more, but how about we at least drink, since there are two people who have to work tomorrow."

"That is fine as long as you ladies promise no strippers."

A chorus of CJ is said.

"Guys, I had over 40 years of looking at men before I got together with Danny. Now, here I am getting married in 48 hours to the guy that I have had feelings for since the early years of Bartlet. We are even getting married on the 9th year anniversary of our first kiss and the 1-year anniversary of when I finally admitted that I wanted to be with him. I thought I couldn't be."

"Wait a minute you and Danny kissed on one of the state of the Unions," Abbey asks.

"Yes, we did. He grabbed the back of my head and brought our lips together at one point our hands folded together. After we separated I grabbed Gail, then Danny pointed that out, I put her down, then proceeded to run into the door Danny pointed that there was a door there. I opened said door closed it and put my head against it while bitting my lip."

"Wow," everyone said in unison.

"That must have been some kiss."

"It was one the best kisses that I have ever received Abbey."

"CJ, you have rest of your life to be mushy about Danny, but tonight is about you are not having a long time left of your single life."

"In my mind, I haven't been single since Leo died."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That night I showed up at Danny's and we made love for the first time."

"How was it?"

"It was perfect and sweet Abbey. Two soles coming together to mourn a loss of a friend."

"Is that why Danny was acting odd when he came up to us during the wake?"

"Donna, before the wake Danny came to my office and we made plans to do it again, then after you asked to stay with me Danny came up to me and I canceled the plans."

"That means that I could've gone to Josh's."

"If we only talked about them when we were drinking that wine."

"If only." They all laugh together thinking of how things have happened for all of them.

….Two Days Later…..

"Danny wake up, you are marrying CJ today."

"I know Josh, I have had this dream for years."

"You, need to be a man Danny.".

"I am, Josh. Tell me you don't think of Donna, the same way I think of CJ."

"I do love Donna, but you have known your feelings for CJ longer than I have known for mine for Donna."

"I was not in denial like you were. Remember during the balls for the second inauguration?"

"Of course I do."

"I knew that day, it was more than just a crush on your part."

"You have known my feelings for Donna longer than me."

"I think most people did Josh. Think everyone knew I was in love with CJ before we got together."

….Later….

CJ is getting dressed when Bartlet knocks on the door, "are all the ladies decent?"

"All but CJ, wait for a second Jed."

"Ok, Abbey." A few minutes the door opens when Jed looks at all the ladies, "you all look beautiful, especially you CJ. Danny is going to speechless."

"That is what I hope."

"You may want to wait until the honeymoon for that CJ."

"We are good at making each other speeches, he made me speechless the first time he kissed me, but you will find out more during the vows."

"Come on CJ, let's go get you married to our favorite former reporter." Everyone starts to head out to the hall. As CJ and Bartlet start down the aisle CJ and Danny lock eyes and smile. Most are on CJ who has this sweet lovely smile on her face, and those who are looking at Danny see the biggest smile on his face as his dreams are finally coming true.

They reach the front Jed gives CJ's hand to Danny and he kisses her cheek. The priest speaks "today we are hereby invited to see joining of holy matrimony of Claudia Jean Cregg and Daniel Edward Concannon. If there are any people who think that they don't belong together please speak up now or forever hold your piece."

CJ turns around and gives the room her Press Secretary glare. "Ok, there's no one we shall proceed." CJ and Danny look into each other's eyes. "These two have decided to write their own vows. Danny do you want to start?"

"CJ, I have been in love with since I first met you. You have no idea what it meant to me when you showed up at my doorstep wanting to give our relationship a go I could have jumped for joy. I always will remember your laugh as your laugh is what me fall in love. You are my forever. I love you, Claudia Jean.

"Danny, you are the most patient man I know. Thank you, for making me laugh. I remember when you first kissed me and left me speechless on this in 2000. You somehow always knew when to show up back when I worked in The West Wing. After you gave me Gail she is the only thing that kept me going at times. Thank you, for being you. I love you, Danny." There are tears from eyes of most people at the church.

"Ok, can you two please repeat after me, and may I please have the rings?" Carol and Josh hand over the rings, thank you." "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Danny places the ring on CJ's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." CJ places the ring on Danny's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss your bride." Danny grabs the back of CJ's head the same way he did in her office on this day in January 2000. "I now, for the first time would like to introduce you to Mr., and Mrs. Concannon." Everyone cheers and most who worked with them in DC yell finally.

After they separate from their first kiss as husband and wife and turn around Josh gives CJ a big hug. "You did good kid."

"Mi Amore, I am not much younger than you are."

"I know." Danny grabs CJ's hand as they head away from the altar to get their wedding pictures taken before they eat dinner.

"We need the bride and groom together first," says the photographer. CJ and Danny put their arms around each other in the cheesiest way possible. With big smiles on their faces. After all the pictures have been taken they all go to the dining hall where the toasts are made.

"I am Carol, for those of you who don't who I am. I knew the moment Danny gave Gail to CJ so many years ago. I think I remember that not long after that I saw Danny wearing a smudged version of CJ's lipstick on his beard." Carol laughs, "The day CJ asked me to come work with her in California and that she was moving in with Danny I shrieked for joy. Then a few months of us living in California, Danny called me and asked to make sure that I would be at The Bartlet farm for the 4th of July because he was planning to propose to her on that day. I knew that they would be happy forever. To CJ and Danny," she holds up her champaign glass so everyone can hold them up.

Josh stands up "I knew that these were meant for each other when Danny was trying to do anything to impress her. To CJ and Danny."

The DJ stands up "can the bride and groom please come to the dance floor for their dance." CJ and Danny move to the dance floor as REO Speedwagon's " _I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore,_ " comes on the speakers.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear"

Danny brings CJ into his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Concannon."

As CJ leans her head against Danny's, "I love you too Mr. Concannon."

"Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear."

They share a kiss.

"And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

Danny twirls CJ around and she laughs while throwing her head back as they come back together.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever."

After the song ends everyone comes together to celebrate what was 10 years in the making.


	12. Chapter 12

Can I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ and Danny come back from their honeymoon to see their house filled with gifts as Carol drops them off. "Wow, CJ we didn't go through these at all did we?"

"We were looking forward to our Honeymoon and away from distractions, so we could be wrapped in each other like this," CJ wraps her arms around Danny and starts to kiss him.

"Mmm, CJ don't you think we should move away or at least close the door," Danny says as they keep making out.

"You close the door while I go upstairs, husband."

"Ok, wife." Danny goes up after shutting and locking the door.

. .…..July..….

"This sure is a beautiful day, CJ." CJ and Danny are walking around a local market, "I want Ice Cream do you want a cone?"

"Yes, please," Danny walks towards an Ice Cream stand as a woman walks up to CJ.

"CJ Cregg."

"Well, when not working I am a Concannon," CJ turns around to see Isobel.

"Look how far you have come since you worked for me. I made sure to watch all of your briefings when you were Press Secretary."

"Thank you, Isobel, I knoe=w a lot has changed since I worked in movie public relations."

"I see that you are married, and you were the only member to last all 8 years under Bartlet administration." Danny walks up behind CJ and gives her Ice Cream Cone and kisses her cheek. "So this must be the husband."

'Yes, it is, Danny this is Isobel, I told you about her. She was my boss before I joined The Bartlet campaign. Isobel, this is Danny Concannon, former Correspondent for The White House also former Foreign Correspondent for The Washington Post which earned him two Pulitzer Prizes, and my husband of Six Months."

Danny shakes Isobel's hand "nice to meet you. Thank you, for firing CJ so we could meet." CJ looks at Danny before he finished saying what he needed to say.

"I knew she wanted to do something else, and she found it."

"Hello CJ is right here standing and eating Ice Crean."

"I know that beautiful," Danny kisses the side of CJ's head, "I just had to thank her for giving me a chance to meet you and fall in love with you."

"Well, I got to go, I have a possible new client for a movie deal."

"Good luck, just try not to have any guys like Roger again."

"I will, he has not made good movies since before Bartlet became a candidate." Isobel leaves and CJ and Danny finish their walking around.


	13. Christmas

Can I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ is sleeping on Christmas morning when Danny tries to wake CJ up by kissing her all over the face. "I know you can be like a kid on Christmas morning, but please let me sleep a little longer, Danny." Danny sits on the bed trying to come up with a plan to get the most beautiful woman awake. He gets up to the bathroom and starts to sing 'It Feels Like Christmas' from a Muppets Christmas Carol. CJ gets up and walks into the bathroom. "Now, will you be quiet until I have my coffee." Danny turns around to kiss her and turns on the water to brush his teeth and misses CJ mumble to herself "decaf of course."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing babe, now let's go downstairs."

"Ok," Danny practically runs down the stairs to open the presents and hears CJ's laughter as she follows him. CJ thinks that he will be even more cheerful next year after the baby is born. "Come on CJ, the day is a wasting away."

"Danny we have the whole day to ourselves."

"I know that I just want most of the day to be us relaxing on the couch."

"Danny we do that almost every weekend."

"I was gone last weekend interviewing Bartlet for The Bartlet for America bio. I missed being in your arms, and the week before that you were in Africa looking for places to start your project."

"I know Danny, remember that we took most of November to celebrate when we first started sleeping together 2 years ago."

"Danny, I'm here and have my coffee. We can start opening gifts now. I have one that is opened last after all the gifts have been opened."

"Ok, then let's get started." Danny starts gets his presents to CJ out from under the tree, and CJ gets hers to Danny including a small green rectangular box that holds something Danny will love that is only partially bought, but the big part was giving to her from Danny in November.

CJ opens up her gifts a neckless with a picture of her mom inside it. A letter from an Editor saying that a book that her father started, but he finished will be published in January. Danny opens up a brand new watch, a scrapbook of all of his published stories from Newspapers starting in High School. CJ hands him the box, "CJ you already have gotten me so much."

"Just open it, let's just say it is a gift for the both of us," Danny opens up the box to see a pregnancy test "you're pregnant?"

"There's more Danny."

He picks up the test to see a letter from her doctor, _"Mr. and Mrs. Conncannon, I am proud to announce that you two are expecting triplets."_

Danny looks at CJ with a big smile "we are having more than one."

"Yes, Danny, we are." Danny gets up from his spot and picks up CJ and spins her around after he puts her down he gets down on his knees and puts his hands on her stomach and kisses it.

"Hi, there I'm your Dad. You are the best Christmas present that I could ever ask for, I love you kids, and I love you CJ."

"I love you too, Danny," they eat breakfast, Danny can't stop smiling thinking about how next Christmas is going to be. "What?"

"Just thinking about next year, and how we are going to have three little babies curious about all the colors surrounding them and why their parents are singing weird songs."

"Then a few years after that, I will have 4 children one that is an adult and three toddlers practically jumping on me so they can open presents."

"At least there will be so much joy in our house with our kids here. Do you think we should get another fish?"

"Yeah, it has been a few years since we had Gail."

"It will be a full circle, our relationship started because of a fish, and here we are married expecting a few kids and about to have another fish." CJ leans over to grab Danny's hand.

"We should have a Gold Fish anniversary this year."

"Why?"

"Gold Fish are our thing."

"They really are, why are you drinking coffee?"

"Caffeine-free, I haven't had anything caffeinated since I found out that I am pregnant."

"Good, I am going to try and give it up for these months."

"Danny, no you can't. You live by coffee."

"I can try."

"One of us should be caffeinated, and that should be you as you will be dealing with a very hormonal wife, then in a handful of months help still slight hormonal wife plus three babies to take care of while wife helps."

"Well, the husband may ask for help from his parents and wife's surrogate parents."

"We do need to tell them, Abbey and The President were disappointed that I didn't want to travel East this year."

"Don't forget my parents."

"Let's call them now, as we are finished with breakfast."

"Ok," Danny grabs the phone as they sit on the couch and call their family in Michigan. The phone rings as Lorretta picks up.

" _Danny, CJ how are you doing this Christmas?"_

" _We are doing good, can you please put the phone on speaker, CJ and I have an announcement to make."_

" _Ok?"_ Loretta calls everyone to the phone as she puts it on speaker phone.

" _Hi, everyone. I had a reason not wanting to come to Michigan, I wanted to give Danny some news in private and him to be the first one I told after my doctor's appointment."_

" _What is the news?"_

" _Well, how would you feel about more grandchildren running around."_

" _Wait, you're pregnant? You said, children?"_

" _Mom, Dad, Cathy, Elisabeth, Anne, Melody, and Charlotte CJ and I are having triplets."_

" _Triplets?"_

" _Yes, triplets. Three kids at one time."_

" _CJ are you ok with this having triplets?"_

" _I always wanted a big family. I thought it was past me. I even thought until Danny and I got together that having any kids was past me."_

" _So, my son helped restore a lot of things for you."_

" _Yes, he did."_

" _It must be a very Merry Christmas for the two you, knowing that next year there will be little ones running around."_

" _Yes, it is."_

" _When the babies show up I am coming down there to help."_

" _Thank you, Loretta."_

" _You do not have to thank your mother-in-law. I helped my daughters when they had their children and they only had one at a time."_

" _Mom,"_ Cathy and Elizabeth say together.

" _Come on you two. I stayed for a few weeks after each child was born, now we will get three more additions to the Concannon Clan. We are going to let you two go and enjoy the last quiet Christmas you will have. Love you both and take care of my future grandchildren."_

" _Love, you too mom."_ They hang up the phone and lay on the couch together watching Christmas movies. As CJ starts to drift asleep there is a booming knock on the door. Danny untangles himself as he gets up to answer the door and is shocked to see the secret service.

"Sir, may we please have a look through your house?" At this point, CJ is standing up and walking towards the door. Danny puts his arm around CJ's waste as they make eye-contact with their surprise guests, Abbey and Bartlet. "It's clear." One of the Bartlet's Secret Service protection detail is one of CJ's old guys from her detail.

Danny makes the first move and invites them in. "What brings you two to this sound of town?" Abbey and Jed laugh at Danny's joke.

"Well," Abbey starts to speak, "we had Christmas Eve with our families as they wanted to have Christmas with their other family. After they left we called you parents Danny and your brothers CJ to see if you two were celebrating Christmas with them."

"Which we are not."

"That was made clear. We talked to each other and decided to surprise you two by showing up here. When we turned on our phones to see missed calls from the both of you we knew we made the right decision." CJ and Danny look at each other.

"Tell, us what's going on Claudia Jean, you are forgetting that you worked for me for many years. I know when you are hiding something."

"Well, Danny and I are expecting kids."

"That's great, are your pregnant and adopting."

CJ smiles big, "no just pregnant with three babies."

Jed and Abbey are shocked "three," they say together. CJ and Danny knod their heads yes. Abbey jumps up and hugs CJ while she's practically screaming happy for her friends. While CJ and Abbey are talking Jed and Danny walk over to the corner to talk.

"Triplets, Danny what are you going to do? CJ is not that young anymore having any kids would be dangerous."

"Sir, CJ and I have been trying to get pregnant for a while now."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"I have always been worried about her, since the day I met her. You know I love CJ, how can someone not be worried about someone they love?"

"If something happens to CJ?" 

"If something happens to my wife I will be distraught." CJ and Abbey walk up to the guys.

"Are you not happy that I am pregnant Jed?"

"I am, I'm just worried about how it will affect your health and job."

"After the first of the year I am going to talk to Frank and tell him that I need to work for on;y a few hours a day no more than three, and no plane rides. My doctor said I could go on a few plane rides but not out of the country. I decided on my own about no plane rides to maximize the chance that the three miracles are born."

"CJ, you sure you want to chance it?"

"Yes, I am. I want kids. I bet you didn't act like this when Liz was pregnant or Ellie. Is it because I am technically past my childbearing years. You should be glad that I didn't get pregnant after Danny and I first had sex. We didn't use protection and I was still your Chief of Staff."

"I know you two where together at that point."

"We got together after Leo died."

"I know, aren't I allowed to be worried about the woman I look at as a daughter?"

"Yes, you are. I still want you to be another grandfather for my kids, as my dad doesn't have much time left." Jed goes up to CJ.

"I am happy for you kid, I just want you to be happy."

"I have never been happier than I am now. I'm married, have a wonderful job, and babies on the way."

Abbey lets out a small chuckle, "now all you need is a cat."

That makes CJ laugh, the guys look at the women before one of them can ask CJ starts to explain, "the birthday Abbey had when Donna thought she was a Candain, Abbey wanted to get drunk, so she asked Amy, Donna and I to get drunk. After we were tipsy Abbey was talking about how she was losing her license. I proceeded to say she had a family while all I had was the job, I didn't even have a cat."

Danny goes up to CJ "if you want a cat we will have to keep her away from the fish."

"Danny," CJ puts her hand on Danny's check, "I don't need a cat. I have you and three kids on the way." Danny kisses CJ, "the kids will be work anyway. I don't want to chance the cats trying to drink their milk anyway."

Everyone sits on the chairs in the living room. "CJ who else knows?"

"Danny's family knows. I almost told Carol, but I wanted Danny to know before anyone else."

"You are planning to tell Carol soon?"

"She needs to know as she will be taking over a bulk of the meeting for the foreseeable future."

"You are trying to take it easier with you being with babies."

"Of course I am, I want to have these babies." Danny looks at the time.

"I am sure we need to start thinking about dinner. CJ and I have a small ham we can cook up more mashed potatoes than usual."

"We can do that, you ladies relax while us men cook the meal."

"Danny, Jed it is too late to start the ham, while don't we order food."

"There are places open today?"

"Abbey there are a lot of places open on Holidays here because people screw the meals in California." They order Chinese food while enjoying the rest of their Christmas knowing that it is going to change yet again and never be the same.


	14. The Announcement

May I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ walks into The Hollis Foundation Headquarters on December 28 to tell Carol and Hollis about her impending motherhood. "CJ, how are you?" Carol asks as she and CJ get to the door at the same time.

"I'm great Carol. How was your Christmas?"

"It was good, my family came here to California, and told me that they were happy that I wasn't an assistant anymore."

"What were their feelings about us working together."

"They knew I would be working with you again."

"How did they know that?"

"We both enjoyed working together when you were Press Secretary." CJ and Carol walk to CJ's office.

"That is true, I need to talk to at earliest convenience." CJ goes to Maisy, "can you please make appointments on my calendar for Frank and Carol. Before that call Frank to see what would be a good time to talk to the both of them together."

"Ok, I will CJ." Maisy gets to work.

"Thank you." CJ gets to work waiting to tell Carol and Hollis about her impending motherhood and that she has to cut down on her hours because of her age of the fact its triplets.

….An Hour Later…

Carol and Franklin Hollis are both in CJ's office waiting for her to get back from the bathroom because she had a bought of morning sickness. She walks back into her office and sits down across from the other two. "CJ are you ok," Carol asks.

"Yes, I am. I just have some exceptional news for everyone, well Danny and I." Carol and Hollis look at CJ, "Danny and I are expecting triplets." Carol stands up and goes over to CJ to give her a hug. "I will have to cut down on my hours big time. I can only work 3 hours a day and 3 days a week."

"That's fine CJ, kids are usually a gift. Be careful Kara and I tried to get pregnant when we were younger, but we couldn't." CJ puts her hand over his hand.

"I am going to be careful, that is why I am cutting my hours back until after the babies are born. I just have to think of something to keep my mind occupated when I'm not working and waiting for their arrival."

"Write a book."

"Danny is the writer in our family."

"CJ," Carol speaks up, "why don't you and Danny write some chapters together. That way there can be more written about The Bartlet White House."

"I can ask him, it can be a project that we do together."

"He probably would love to work with you." Hollis walks out knowing that they are going to start girl talk. "This won't be our first time working on a project together."

"That is obvious, you are with child well children now." CJ smiles thinking about that particular project. Around noon Danny comes into CJ's office, Carol stops by "congratulations, Danny."

"Thank you, Carol." Danny goes over to give CJ a kiss on the check, "how are you doing."

"Great, I have a question."

"I'm doing fine." Danny sits down on a chair after he moves it to sot next to CJ.

"How does it sound that we write the book about The Bartlet Administration together."

"That is a good idea, let me talk to my publisher, I think he may like it. The longest member from the Administration."

"It will also help to make sure that you won't have to interview me. I can write the pieces about my involvement."

"So I won't have to ask you about tough subjects that can upset you and the little ones." Danny sits down and takes out some lunch for the two of them. "How was it telling them?"

"It went really well."

"That's good, now we wait a few more weeks until we tell White House people."

"Yes, we wait."

"Is this because we didn't get a call from Josh but got one from Donna and Toby."

"Josh is an extension of Donna."

"CJ."

"I know how busy it is that chair." Danny nods his head knowing what it is like to be in love with a Chief of Staff, and this is not a lame duck President.

"CJ, I'm not saying that you don't it is just that you two were close for so long, and I am even a little hurt that I didn't get a call or email from him. I got one from him when I was a foreign correspondent, and during the campaign and transition."

"I even got a message to you during my time as Chief of Staff and before."

"Especially when we were together."

"Danny, we were sleeping together during my second year as Chief of Staff, and I was in denial about my feelings for you."

"Here we are almost 2 years later married and pregnant." CJ smiles thinking about the next year leans forward lightly kissing Danny. "So when should we tell other people?"

"As in Washington people?"

"Yes, Washington people."

"How about after I have tests done, and we are past the 12 weeks mark."

"You think Carol can keep a secret for that long?" Danny knows the gossiping that went around the water cooler when Mrs. Landenham wasn't there to stop it before and after she passed.

"I will tell her to keep it quiet, and that I have to have tests done, and see a Doctor regularly."

"I will try to be with you at every appointment." CJ puts her hand over Danny's known he will and loving the fact she has the support of her husband. Franklin Hollis puts his head into CJ's office.

"CJ, in 2 months there is going to be a function that I need someone who knows politics to go to, it is going to be at my house. I also need all hands on deck, so Carol is also going to be there." He notices Danny sitting next to CJ, "congratulations Danny, take care of CJ."

"I will do what she lets me, I am Mister CJ Cregg at times," CJ lightly slaps the back of his head.

"By that, he means he will make sure I eat and get enough sleep."

"You know I was just kidding right honey?"

"Danny, the last time that was said is when we almost ended our relationship before it was one right before."

"CJ, I love you and will do anything to make you happy."

"Just think this is a date to a function that has White House people at this fundraiser."

"I will dance with you and romance you all night." CJ looks ay her husband as she puts her hands on her stomach thinking about telling Donna and Margeret about the triplets.

"OK, I'll go to the fundraiser."

"Thank you, CJ." Franklin leaves her office as CJ and Danny finish lunch after one more kiss he leaves with CJ as she has been working for more than 3 hours.

…..Months later…..

CJ is looking for a dress when Danny comes into the room. "CJ what's wrong?"

"I can't find a dress that fits me correctly or that makes me look presentable." Danny walks over to her and puts his hands on her bare stomach that has a barely visible bump while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Claudia, you are beautiful in anything you even have that special glow that comes along with pregnancy."

"You have to say that, I'm carrying your child."

"CJ, I have always thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the world."

"What about the sonograms that showed pictures of our babies?"

"There are a few things that I will think that is beautiful. That is my babies and my wife."

"Danny, what about when we were arguing at The White House?"

"You were sexy at those times, with your nose flaring and your eyes glowing with anger. I wanted to jump you."

"I wish you could have." Danny goes into CJ's closet and pulls out a dress that would fit CJ and knows that people wouldn't guess that she pregnant, so could tell Donna and Josh about the babies.

"Now, we don't have to hide out attraction or feelings," Danny hands CJ the dress. "Honey, wear this. It fits and looks amazing on you."

CJ rolls her eyes, "Danny, that will make it to when we can't tell our friends about the pregnancy."

"I think this will be funny with Josh looking at you and trying to come up with what is different. Donna will just smile and give you a big hug." CJ goes up to her husband, "I can't wait to see Josh impression of a fish." CJ laughs with Danny as they finish getting ready for the Fundraiser.

As they approach Josh and Donna at The Fundraiser who looks like they are not having fun and are trying their best to look happy, but are fooling the two people who have spent so much time with them. CJ pokes Donna on her shoulder while her other hand is in Danny's hand. "Hello, you two."

Donna turns around, "hi, CJ and Danny." Josh notices that CJ has a small bump, while Donna sees it looks at CJ as she smiles and nods her head yes, Donna throws her arms around CJ. After CJ and Donna are done hugging she hugs Danny. "I'm so happy for you two if only this one would do something romantic. He hasn't done anything since the transition." Donna looks at Josh.

"Why are you happy for them. They may be happy but that is it."

"That is where you are wrong Joshua. Danny and I are expecting triplets. I know how busy you are in the Chief of Staff job, but you were acting so grown up, now you are back to early years of Bartlet self."

"What does that mean?"

"Inamutre."

"I am not immature."

"You are right now."

Donna finally gets a word in, "did you say triplets?"

"Yes, I did. I am glad one of you," CJ gives Josh a pointed look "is happy for Danny and me.

Josh realizes that he forgot to congratulate his friends, "I'm sorry for defending myself before congratulating the two of you." Josh tries to give CJ a hug which she reluctantly accepts knowing about the press and shakes Danny's hand. Danny feels a poke on his shoulder he turns around to see Katie Witt standing behind him with a big smile.

"Did I just hear that CJ is pregnant?"

CJ faces Kaite, "yes, you did. Danny and I are having triplets."

"That is great news, you two will make the best parents ever."

"Thank you, Katie." Katie hugs both CJ and Danny.

"I will not print this, but I can't promise you that other reporters won't. Considering that the two of you to work together."

"We know. I am expecting papers tomorrow with pictures of the two of us with a circle around my abdomen and a question like ' is CJ CREGG PREGNANT?'"

"Honey are you ok with that?"

"Surprisingly I am. We have been married for over a year, been in contact longer and been in love longer then we admit because we didn't date or cross any lines during that time. Actually, Katie, I respect you, so can you do a story before it can get bad."

"You really want me to do one?"

"Katie we are friends and you are friends with Danny too. You can write how we didn't cross any lines while we working together."

"This would only be an announcement." CJ smiles while nodding her head.

The Next Morning Newspaper

 **Pregnancy Between Two DC Elites**

 _Bye Katie Witt_

 _Last night while at a Fundraiser for Californian Politicians I ran into CJ Cregg and husband Danny Concannon. While they were talking to both Chief of Staffs for The President and his Wife. I noticed that Cregg was supporting a bump in her abdomen region. I walked up to them and asked the Concannons, (Cregg took Concann's last name after they got married last year,) if she was with child. She replied that she was with triplets._

 _Now, some of us know the couple well, I knew that they would be together. I saw how Concannon looked at Cregg in briefings and how Cregg tried not to look at him any different. She got more angry at him when stories came out if his paper wrote them. Christmas 2002 Concannon surprised Cregg by coming in as Santa. He gave her a big kiss on the lips. Concannon took off the hat and wig and the two preceded to share a big hug. Concannon staid around for a while for a story. He left, then came back to DC at the end of Josiah Bartlet's time in office when Cregg and Concannon started to see each other. They moved to California after President Santos became the President. They got married at a romantic ceremony in DC last January._

 _This writer was happy to see the two happy in their new life._


	15. Unfortunate Meeting & Picking Out Names

May I please get some reviews. 😉

CJ is now 6 months pregnant as she is taking a walk with Danny around a beach when she smells pretzels. "Danny, can you please do get the babies and I some pretzels," CJ asks with a pout.

"Ok, I will go be a provider for my family."

"Love you, Danny," CJ says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek before his turns his head to kiss her lips.

"Love you too CJ." Danny walks away from CJ as a woman with short curly red hair comes up to CJ and she is surprised to see CJ with a belly, as she doesn't read anything related to the White House ever since she was fired from working on a memo.

"CJ, is that you with child?"

"Mandy." CJ tries not to roll her eyes at the woman who likes her husband when she realized her feelings for him. "It is me, and yes I am with child. I am married to a wonderful man."

"Toby."

"No, he is a former reporter that you flirted with in my office before The State of The Union."

"No, you can't be married to Danny, you were horrible to him." CJ starts to get angry as Danny comes up behind her with her pretzel. "Hello Danny, is it true you and CJ are married?"

"Yes, it is true that I married my dream woman." Mandy looks at the happy couple unhappy that she never had the chance with Danny. CJ and Danny continue on with their day walking along the beach touching her growing stomach every now and then. "How are they," Danny asks as they arrive home kissing CJ and rubbing the bulge.

"Happy, like their mom, even though she needs to put up he feet as she works on the book with their father." Danny helps her inside and brings the ottoman closer to his wife who already sat down. "Thank you, babe."

"Anytime, honey do the babies need food." CJ looks at her husband smiling in the knowledge that he would do anything to make her happy and the kids too.

"A ham sandwich with chocolate covered graham cracker cookies inside it, please. That would the four of us extremely happy."

"Coming right up, pick up the list of names before we start." CJ picks up the list of names. Danny comes back to sit down next to her and hands her the sandwich. "We have decided on Lucy Jean and that our other girl needs the same middle name for the sake of tradition."

"How about we name our little boy Leo Allen, Leo for if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now, and Allen for your grandfather." CJ looks at Danny who smiles at her and kisses her agreeing with the name choice.

"What about Abigal Jean for the other little girl." CJ looks at Danny thinking about why they would name their baby after their sweet angle still growing inside her. "Abbey always wanted you to be happy and noticed that I had feelings for you. She participated in getting me in the Santa Suit." CJ smiles remembering that kiss.

"Ok, that is a good idea. We now have the names of our kids. Should we get back to writing Bartlet for America?"

"Yes, we should. Now, where were we at?" CJ curls into Danny picking up the laptop that they are writing on to see.

"When Sam left us to run for office in the 47th district."

"Ahh, around the time of my returning."

"When you had info about Shareef." Danny looks at CJ recognizing the tone in her voice as not happy with him. Knowing not to talk about it as they had before, and knowing this must be a mood swing. "Ok, Sam was offered a Council position if we didn't win."

"Why didn't he take it?"

"Let's look at my notes," CJ opens up the other tab, "he fell in love with California again and thought he wasn't needed anymore." CJ writes up the chapter while putting in her memories of the trip to California that they made. They continue writing until they receive a phone call from DC. "It's Donna."

"I can't believe him," Donna says after she hears the click of the phone.

"What do you mean you can't believe him."

"My former boss Joshua Lyman who thinks he is the most important person in the world."

"What did the guy who isn't happy about my future kids do now." Danny gets up behind CJ and starts to rub her shoulders trying to keep her calm even though he has a feeling it won't work.

"He keeps trying to outdo The First Ladies Agenda and blaming it on me. I can't wait until The First Ladies Staff comes out to California and your baby shower."

"You can spend time with Danny and I. Is Margaret still coming out for the shower?"

"If Josh lets her."

"I can go over his head Donnatella, remember I am still close to Bartlet who talks to President Santos nearly every day, and when Santos finds out that his Chief of Staff is not letting is assistant out for a baby shower of a close friend."

"You would get him mad."

"I am not new to his childish behavior. I dealt with it for the same amount of time as you have."

"Good, I have to go Annabeth just walked in."

"Donna, do you need a place to sleep again."

"I do, I just wish I knew what was going on in his head. He knows that we need to talk like calm rational adults and not treat me like I am lower than him."

…BackwithConcacnnon's…

"Thank you, Danny, for trying to keep me calm about the idiot we call a friend."

"Josh well come around he always does."

"I hope he comes around before he ruins his relationship with Donna and before our kids are here. I still want him to be like their uncle. We still have to ask Carol and Toby to be godparents."

"Ceej, they will not say no, they love you and already love the triplets."

"I know that it is just a courtesy." CJ picks up the phone again and dials Carol's number as she puts it on speaker Carol picks up.

"Are the babies ok?"

"Hello to you too Carol, yes, Lucy Jean, Abigal Jean, and Leo Allen are fine," CJ says all of that and the first part her and Danny say together.

"You finally agreed on names."

"Yes, we did. We agreed on Lucy last week as I have always wanted a Lucy and Jean as you know the girls in my family must put that as the middle name to all girls born to them."

"How did you decide on the other names?"

"Leo Allen was named after Leo as you know we got together after he died and Allen for Danny's grandfather. Abigal spelled differently from Abigail Bartlet."

"That's amazing."

"Carol, Danny and I have a question for you. How do you feel about being the godmother and aunt to the triplets."

"I love to be both." After they hang up they call Toby with the same response to being a godparent and uncle to the future Concannons.


End file.
